What made us Family
by tjaf
Summary: Missing scenes and feelings between Emma and Snow, from season 1 to season 4. It will also involve Regina, Henry, David, Neal, Hook, Rumpel, and many more. But mostly Emma and Snow. I love this show but I feel like it lacks a lot of important conversations between the characters and that's what I'm hoping to accomplish with this story, it will be based a lot on Emma's feelings...
1. An apple as red as blood

**Here is a new story, I hope you like it  
It will basically be conversations between Emma and Snow, scenes that I think are missing in this amazing show  
hope you like it  
**

 **I will be posting two or three conversations for each episode so if there is any conversation you wanted to take place, I am open to ideas  
hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope this makes the hiatus easier I cant wait for season 5 to start**

* * *

Chapter 1

Taking Henry seemed like the best option at the moment, but it was wrong. Everything August had told her had scared the shit out of her and the only thing she wanted to do was run away, run as far away as possible and never come back. That's why she had thought taking Henry was a good idea, because as long as Henry was here in StoryBrooke she'll always have a reason to come back, and that's something she didn't want to do

 _Everyone needs you Emma, you're the only one that can help us_

August words were the only thing she could think about, how could everyone need her, how could she be responsible for everyone's happiness when she couldn't even find her own, how could he expect her to believe that Snow White was her mother when they were the same age, it was both impossible and ridiculous

But if it was so ridicules then why did she feel the need to run away from it, why run away when everything he told her was impossible, why run when…

"Oh, I thought you'd left" Mary Margaret's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Mary Margaret…" she started, but one look at her roommate told her she was done taking Emma's bullshit

"But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye" she said in a sad tone "do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me?" she asked "you said we had to stick together. That we're like…family"

"Yeah I'm sorry" Emma mumbled in a sad and ashamed voice "I shouldn't have left"

"You're right" she said with anger in her voice, she couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through Emma had just left without even saying goodbye "you shouldn't have. So why after everything did you just go?" she asked and couldn't help but noticed the sad look that took over Emma's face

"I don't want to be sheriff" Emma yelled back "I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this, any of it" she said in such a broken tone that had Mary Margaret not been so angry at her she was sure she would be holding her in her arms and never letting go, but she couldn't do that, she had to make sure Emma knew what she did was wrong

"What about Henry" she asked

"I took him with me" Emma said in a small tone, and that was all it took to make Mary Margaret angry at her all over again

"You abducted him"

"Maybe"

"So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son" Mary Margaret yelled in disbelieve "Now that sounds like a stable home for him. What the hell is wrong with you" she said in anger, disappointment and disbelieve, she couldn't believe Emma had done that

"I want what's best for him" Emma answered back, a little ashamed, she hated the look Mary Margaret was giving her, she hated disappointing the only woman that had ever been there for her

"And running is what's best for him?" she asked "or is that what's best for you? You are reverting Emma. Into the person you were before you got here. And I thought you had changed" she said with so much disappointment in her that it broke both of their hearts

"You thought wrong" Emma said defending herself, she was done looking vulnerable in front of Mary Margaret, she couldn't afford it

"Well regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now" Mary Margaret said in a strong voice

"What's that" Emma asked with such a childish voice that for a second Mary Margaret forgot she was talking to her twenty-eight year old roommate, and in that second she wanted to forget everything and pull Emma into her arms, but she couldn't, she had to let Emma know that she couldn't do things like that, she wasn't alone anymore, she had people that cared for her now, and she couldn't just leave them, leave her

So she put on a strong face and looked into her roommates broken eyes "oh, I don't know" she said strongly, her heart breaking a little at the sight of Emma' so broken "you're his mother, that's your job, so you figure it out" and with that she left, leaving a broken Emma behind

* * *

"Emma" Mary Margaret said as she came into the room "what are you doing" she asked in shock as she saw the blond putting things in a bag

"You were right" Emma said, not daring to look her friend in the eyes as she placed another thing in her back

"Emma I…"

"No Mary Margaret" Emma said before the woman could finish "you were right when you said I had to do what was best for Henry, you were right when you told me I was being irresponsible, because I was and I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For not saying good bye" Emma said in a small voice "It's just that…it's just that I was so scared that you would stop me…I…"

"Of course I would have stopped you" Mary Margaret said as she got closer to her "Emma what you did was…"

"I Know" Emma said before Mary Margaret could finish "it was irresponsible and stupid, it's just that, I knew that as long as Henry was here, there would be no way of leaving this place for ever and…"

"You wanted to leave and never come back" Mary Margaret asked in a broken voice, she knew when they talked in the mourning what Emma had planned to do but hearing it from her just made it more painful and real

"Yes" Emma said with her eyes down, she couldn't bear to look at the broken look that was sure to be on her roommate's eyes

"What about me" Mary Margaret asked

"I…I…"

"I thought we were family" Mary Margaret said in a broken voice

"You are the closest thing to family I've ever had"

"Then why are you leaving" Mary Margaret asked in a broken voice "why are you leaving me"

"Because…"

"I know you are scared Emma, I know you've been alone your whole life and having people now scares you, but running away is not the answer…Emma…"

"That's not the reason I'm leaving" Emma said and by the look on Mary Margaret's face she could tell she didn't believe her "well not now" Emma said "yesterday that was the reason I was leaving but now it not"

"I'm not sure I follow" Mary Margaret said in confusion

"Yesterday I was leaving for me" Emma said in a low voice "and you were right I was crazy for doing it, it was stupid and wrong, but this time I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for Henry"

"Emma…"

"After what you told me in the morning I went to see Archie" Emma interrupted before Mary Margaret could continue "I asked him if me being in StoryBrooke was what was best for Henry and he said, he said it wasn't" she said in such a broken voice that Mary Margaret promised herself that after she was done with Emma she was going to kill that therapist

"Who cares what he thinks" she said with anger

"I do" Emma said "I do because he's right"

"Emma…"

"Me being here is hurting Henry" Emma started

"That's not true, the first time I saw Henry smile was when you decided to stay" Mary Margaret defended

"Regina is crazy" Emma said ignoring Mary's words

"And you want to leave Henry with her"

"She loves him" Emma said in a small voice "she's never going to let him go, and if I fight for him, if I fight for him Mary Margaret the only one that's going to end up hurt is Henry" she said with a sad smile "and I don't want to hurt him, one of us has to move out and since Regina won't do it I will"

"Why" Mary asked

"Because it's the right thing to do" Emma said "you told me I had to do what was best for Henry and that's exactly what I'm going to do"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know" Emma smiled

"I don't want to lose you" Mary cried

"I don't want to lose you either, but it's the only way"

"Please, don't go"

"I promise I'll call" Emma said "everyday"

"That's not enough" Mary mumbled

"It will have to be" Emma said in a small voice as she placed another object on her bag

"You deserve love Emma" Mary said in a last attempt at getting her friend to stay "don't run away from it, please"

"I'm not running away" Emma said in a sad tone "I'm just doing what's best for my son"

"And how many times would you have to tell yourself that to convince you, because you are not convincing me Emma, you are not fooling me, you are running away"

"Well I'm not" Emma said a little irritated, why couldn't Mary Margaret see that she was doing this for her son

"Yes you are" Mary Margaret said as she opened the door, if Emma wanted to run away then she wasn't going to stay there and witness it, she couldn't, losing Emma felt like losing a part of herself she didn't know existed

"Were are you going" Emma asked in a confused tone

"I'm not going to stay here and watch you leave" Mary Margaret said with anger "I can't" and before Emma could say another thing, Mary closed the door behind her

"I'm sorry" Emma said as she watch her friend leave "I don't want to leave, but I have to" she said

Henry was on the floor and as much as Emma yelled at him to wake up he wouldn't.

What the hell was happening, Emma didn't waist anytime calling the ambulance and while waiting for them to arrive she had to make another call, she needed her friend, she couldn't do this alone

She called Mary Margaret and to her luck the call went straight to voice mail, so she was still mad at her

"Mary Margaret" Emma cried into the phone "I know your mad, and I know I deserve it, but I need you" she cried "please come to the hospital, we are taking Henry there and I don't know what to do, I need you, please, please don't leave me" she cried even harder as the ambulance came in "I'm scared" she said before she hanged up the phone

"Emma what happened" Whale asked

"I don't know" she said putting a strong face, crying wouldn't help her save her son

* * *

 **I look forward to your reviews and opinions please let me know if I should keep going with this story  
I really hope you like it **


	2. A Land Without Magic

**Here is chapter two, thanks for the reviews and the support  
Just to clarify something, the story will be mainly based on Snow and Emma, but there will be conversations involving David, Henry, Regina, Hook, Neal and everyone else  
Also as I said on the other chapter if there is any conversation you want happening on the next chapter just let me know  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A LAND WITHOUT MAGIC**

"Emma" Mary Margaret yelled as she ran towards Emma and a much shaken looking Regina "what happened" she mumbled as she took Emma's hands "I heard your message"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret as she came closer to her and took her hands, this woman was her mother, the woman that gave her up, the woman that had caused her immense pain. And as much as she wanted to talk to her, she couldn't, it was as if she was stuck and the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth

"Emma" Mary Margaret tried again

"I...I…"

"Can't you see she's clearly not in the mood to talk, Miss. Blanchard" Regina said in the same arrogant tone she used when she was referring to the teacher and that was all it took to bring Emma out of her trance, what gave Regina the right to talk to her like that

"I'm fine" Emma said in a strong voice as she stared at Regina "sorry Mary Margaret, I…I got lost in thought" Emma said in a small voice

"Don't worry about it Em" Mary Margaret smiled "what happened"

"It's Henry" Emma said in an even smaller voice "He… he ate something and collapsed, the doctors don't know what's wrong with him"

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry" Mary Margaret said in a sad tone, forgetting the fight they previously had she pulled Emma into a hug "what can I do"

"Can you, can you stay with him" Emma said sadly "I don't, I don't want him to be alone"

"Of course" Mary Margaret said as she pulled away from Emma "but where are you going"

"There is something I need to do" Emma said "I'll be back as soon as possible, but until I get back…"

"Don't worry" Mary Margaret assured her, she still didn't know what was so important for Emma to do at the moment that would make her leave Henry, but if Emma needed her to stay with him, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her "I'll stay with him"

"Thanks" Emma said with a smile "let's go Regina"

* * *

Emma placed a small kiss on Henry's forehead "I promise kid' she mumbled before she pulled away "after this, I'm not letting you out of my sight, I'm never giving you up again, I promise" she finished and turned her attention to the door as Regina came in "say what you got to say, you got ten minutes" she said with hatred in her voice

"You know where to meet" Regina asked as she came closer to Henry

"Yeah, don't be late" Emma said with hatred, this was the woman responsible for everything, if it wasn't for her curse she would have had a family, a home

"You're leaving again" Mary Margaret said as she came closer to Emma with two coffees in hand

"I have to do one more thing" Emma said sadly, the thought of leaving her son once again broke her heart, but she needed to do it, Henry's life depended on it

"Emma" Mary said as she came closer to the blond "what's wrong, you seem different"

"My son is laying on a bed, unconscious" Emma said as she lifted her head

"I know" Mary Margaret mumbled "and yet, you're leaving again"

"I'm leaving because I have to Mary Margaret, trust me, not because I want to" Emma said a little harshly, what gave her the right to judge her

"Why" Mary Margaret asked a little concerned "and what the hell is on your hand" she asked with confusion. Was Emma holding a sword

"I…" Emma stuttered "I…I can't explain that right now, and if everything goes as planned I don't think I'll have to" Emma said referring to the fact that she might actually break the curse "what I need you to do now is to NOT leave him alone"

"Emma…"

"Mary Margaret, I promise I'll explain everything later right now…"

"I won't leave him alone" Mary Margaret said before Emma could repeat herself "go"

"Mary…"

"Go Emma" Mary said "I'll take care of him" she smiled "but Emma" she said quickly before Emma could disappear "take care of yourself" she smiled "I know you are used to being alone, I know you are used to having no one care about you, no one miss you if you're gone, but that's not true anymore, I care about you Emma, and I would miss you if you're gone, so what every you are going to do with that" Mary Margaret said pointing at the sword on her hand "do it carefully, because Henry and I will be waiting for you"

Emma stood frozen for a moment at Mary Margaret's words, no one had ever said does things to her, no one had ever cared about her this much and she couldn't help but think that if she managed to break the curse, that woman will be lost, that woman will be replaced with the woman she resented the most, her mother and Emma didn't think she was ready for that. She had been looking for her parents for twenty-eight years and now that she was close to finding them, she wasn't sure she wanted to, because finding them would mean she will lose Mary Margaret forever and she wasn't sure she wanted that

"Mary Margaret" Emma said in a small voice as she ran towards the woman and pulled her into her arms "no matter what happens after this" Emma said slowly "I love you" she mumbled "I love you Mary Margaret, and I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me, you've always been the only family I ever had, so thank you"

"Emma" Mary Margaret said as she pulled her closer to her, she couldn't help but feel this was a goodbye, as if Emma thought after everything they had been through together Mary Margaret will disappear

"I have to go" Emma said before Mary Margaret could talk "don't leave him" she said turning around

"I won't" Mary Margaret said as Emma disappeared with a small nod "come back" she mumbled to herself as she turned around and found herself face to face with Regina

"Move" Regina said strongly as she walked passed her, but before she could walk away completely Mary Margaret held her hand

"I don't know where you are going with her, but she better come back" she said with a strong voice that managed to surprise both of them

"Excuse me" Regina said a little taken back

"You heard me" Mary Margaret said fiercely "if she doesn't come back alive I'll kill you myself"

"You know" Regina said in surprise, had Snow been awaken all this time had she…

"Know what" Mary Margaret asked, answering Regina's question

"Nothing" Regina said hiding her confusion "and don't worry I'll bring her back in on piece" she said as she pulled her hand away from Mary Margaret's hold "but for Henry, not you" she finished and disappeared from the view

* * *

As Mary Margaret stood frozen in shock, had she just threatened the mayor, what the hell had taken over her?

Henry's dead

Mary Margaret ran out of the hospital as soon as she saw Whale looking at his watch. Henry, the small boy, the kid that had managed to win her heart since the second she held him for the first time, the kid that had brought her best friend to town, her best friend, Emma

Emma. Emma's son was dead. She needed to find Emma, she needed to get to her before she got to the hospital, she needed to be next her before she saw her son, if not then she might never see her again, and she couldn't bear the thought of that, she needed her, and therefore she needed to find her

She ran through the streets desperately looking for her friend and cursing herself for not asking where she was going before she left the hospital, knowing where she was would just make it easier

Emma didn't deserve this, after everything she had gone through in her life she didn't deserve to lose her son too. That's why she needed to find her, with Henry gone, the only person Emma had left was her, and there was no way Mary Margaret would let her lose her to, even if it was against Emma's will, she will never leave her alone again, never.

* * *

Emma walked into the hospital as she saw her son laying dead on the bed and she couldn't help the tears that ran down her eyes at the sight

"No…no…" she heard Regina mumble as she stared at their son, but Emma didn't care, the only thing she cared about was her son, the son she had lost once again, she came closer to the bed as the tears came rolling down her eyes, she sat and took his hands in hers

"I love you Henry" she said with tears on her eyes as she pressed a kiss on his forehead an just like that she felt a force coming out of her body and before she could look around to see if anyone had felt it to, something pressed her hand as her son came to life

"I love you too" he said and Emma felt her world feel with so much love and happiness that it might explode "you saved me"

"You did it" Regina said with both happiness and fear

"Henry what's going on" Emma asked with confusion as she saw everyone from the hospital gathering around them

"No" Regina mumbled

"The curse" Henry explained with a smile "you broke it"

"That was true loves kiss" mother superior explained as she came closer to them

"No…no" Regina cried

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide" mother superior said as she looked at Regina

"Henry" Regina said as she pulled away from him "no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you" she finished as she ran away and as much as Emma wanted to think it was a lie, she couldn't, if there was something she was sure of it was that Regina loved Henry, and by the look on Henry's face, Emma was sure her son loved her too.

* * *

"Henry" Emma said with confusion on her voice "if the curse is broken why didn't they go back"

"I…I don't know" Henry mumbled, but before he could continue a nurse dropped something on the floor, causing him to lose track of his thoughts

"Are you ok" Emma asked following her gaze to the window as she saw a cloud of purple smoke approaching them

"What's that" Emma asked as she pulled Henry closer to her

"Something bad"

* * *

 _ **I hoped you like it and please review**_


	3. Broken

**So here is a new chapter  
This chapter has more of Emma's feelings then actual conversations, because I wanted to show you how and what Emma was actually feeling after she broke the curse before getting into conversations, I hope you liked the idea  
And again if there is any conversation you would like taking place in the next chapter let me know ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3/ _BROKEN_**

"Henry" Emma said as the smoke disappeared "what the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know…I…"

"It's ok" Emma reassured him "don't worry, we'll figure it out ok"

"Emma you did it, you broke the curse" he said beaming at her

"Yeah, that's what you keep saying, kid" Emma said with a shy smile, she didn't know what else to say, so the curse was broken, was that such a big deal, who cares about the curse, she had bigger things to worry about, like Regina. She couldn't help but feel like Regina confessing her love for Henry before leaving was nothing more than a promise to get him back, and she couldn't let that happen, she needed to protect Henry no matter what

"Mom what's wrong" Henry asked as he looked at her with worried eyes

Emma stared at him in shock, had he just called her mom. She never thought she'll ever hear him call her that and this had been the second time he had done it in less than ten minutes, was that what she was to him now, his mother. No she couldn't be, she couldn't be his mother, she knew nothing about being a mother, that's why she had given him up. But as she took a look at the worried look in his eyes, at the love and determination they held while looking at her she couldn't deny it anymore, Henry saw her as his mother, and that was something she couldn't understand

"What's wrong" Henry asked again, Emma was turning white

"You called me mom" she mumbled in shock, because even though she was his mother, she didn't deserve to have him call her like that, she had abandoned him, weather it was to give him his best chance, she had left him and nothing could ever change that, nothing

"Yes" Henry said a little disappointed "you don't want me to call you that?"

"Yes" Emma said a little loudly, surprising herself at the excitement in her voice "of course I like it, it's just that…that…"

"What" Henry asked interrupting her ramble, was she mad that he had called her mom

"Why" she asked with confusion "why would you call me that"

"Because you are my mother" Henry said in an innocent tone, still not understanding what Emma was so upset about

"But I left you" she whispered "I abandoned you Henry, I…"

"You did it to give me my best chance" Henry said as he got closer to his mother, he thought they were past this, he thought Emma had understood that he knew and accepted why she had given him up

"But it wasn't" Emma said in a sad tone because it was true, she had given him up to give him his best chance, but living with Regina was not his best chance, and she couldn't forgive herself for that

"She wasn't so bad" Henry said as soon as he understood that his mother was talking about Regina "and plus the second you saw she wasn't what you had wished for me you stayed"

"Henry" Emma said pulling him in her arms, still a bit shocked at the fact that her son could be so forgiving "I'm sorry"

"We already went through this" Henry said as he pulled her closer "I understand why you did it mom and I don't blame you for it" he smiled reassuringly

"Why" Emma asked, still not understanding

"They did it to give you your best chance too, you know" Henry said as he finally understood the reason behind his mother's speech and guilt, Emma couldn't understand, how Henry could forgive her when she couldn't forgive her parents

"Henry I…"

"It's ok to be mad" Henry said in a small voice "but in the end you have to understand that there was no other way"

"But" Emma said in shock, this kid was too smart for his own good, she couldn't understand how he had figured out what she was feeling before she even knew herself

"They did it for you" he smiled "and right now they are probably looking for you, so we better get going" he said as he got up from the bed and tried to run for the door

"Wait" Emma said as she held his hand "were are you going"

"We have to go find them" Henry smiled "we…"

"You are not going anywhere" Emma said with determination "you just came back from the dead and…"

"Sorry to interrupt your highness" Mother Superior said interrupting Emma before she could finish what she was supposed to say, and Emma couldn't help but flinch at the tittle _your highness,_ was that was she was now "Henry came back from the sleeping curse, not the dead"

"And" Emma said a little annoyed, who the hell did she think she was, Henry needed to stay at the hospital, he needed to take care of himself, she couldn't lose him again

"You lifted the curse" the woman said in a calm voice "when your father woke up your mother from the sleeping curse she…"

"I see your point" Emma said harshly before the woman could continue, she really didn't feel like listening to a story, especially about her… Snow White and Prince Charming "put your cloths Henry, you can't leave dressed in that" she said as she turned to the door

"Emma" mother superior called again "your par… Snow and James love you more than anything in the world, give them a chance, don't push them away, everything they did, they did it for you" she finished with a smile and Emma could swear that she heard a bit of guilt and regret in her tone, but she didn't have the time or the patience to ask, the only thing she wanted to do was get Henry and go home, even if she didn't know where that was anymore

"Come on kid, let's go"

* * *

Emma held Henry's hand tightly as they walked hand in and down the street, she felt as if she let go of his hand he would suddenly disappear.

Her son had just been dead, she had seen his dead body lying on the hospital bed and which was an image she was sure would haunt her for the rest of her life, especially considering that it was her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn and had believed him when he told her a thousand times about the curse, then nothing would have happened. But the thing was that she couldn't believe, well more like she didn't want to believe, she didn't want to believe in the possibility that everything he said was true, and now thanks to that people she cared about had paid the price, Henry and worse of all August, because at least Henry was alive next to her, while August turned into a poppet.

Just thinking about August gave her chills, he had warned her about the curse, he had told her that everything Henry told her was real and she hadn't believed him, and now thanks to that August was dead

"Emma" Henry said pulling her back from her thoughts

"What is it Henry" she asked, a little thankful that he hadn't called her mom, she didn't deserve that name after everything he had been through because of her

"Look" Henry said pointing at something in front of him

And that's when everything jumbled in Emma's mind as a million thoughts came into her mind. The first thing she wanted to do was run to the woman and pulled her into a hug, thank her for being with Henry while she was fighting to bring him back and let her hold her while she cried for everything she had been through in the last 24 hours. But as quickly as the thought came to her mind, it disappeared, the woman over there wasn't Mary Margaret, she wasn't her friend, no she was a stranger, she was, she was her mother, the woman who placed her in a wardrobe just so that Emma could come back and save them, she was the first woman in her life who made her feel that she wasn't enough, the woman responsible for the way she felt, broken.

She placed another bigger and stronger wall around her heart as she felt Henry pulling her towards them, she found that if Henry didn't pull her then she would probably be stuck in the same place, not being able to move, with the shock at having her parents so close to her freezing her in her place.

She aloud Henry to drag her towards them, as she tried to get a closer look at the reunion taking place in front of her. She couldn't see Mary Margaret's or David's face, but the joy that took over the people in front of them made Emma feel jealous, angry, mad, she couldn't help but feel that this were some of the people her parents had sacrificed her for, the people her parents loved more than her

As they got closer Emma felt her heart break as she saw Mary Margaret bring Ruby into a hug. She didn't read a lot about Henry's book, but she did remember glancing at some of the stories and all of them pointed to one thing, Ruby was Mary Margaret's best friend. Well not Mary Margaret's, if Emma was sure of anything it was that she was Mary Margaret's best friend, but Ruby was Snow White's, and as Emma could see clearly now, Mary Margaret was no longer there, in her place stood Snow White, Ruby's best friend, Emma's mother

"So what do we do now?" Emma heard Ruby ask in a teary voice

"Now" she heard Mary Margaret say with a teary smile "now I find my daughter" she smiled and before Emma could stop herself she asked "so it's true" of course she knew it was true, she could see it in the woman's eyes, and hear it in her voice, but she still needed some confirmation, words that will prove to her that her best friend and the only woman she ever trusted was really gone

Before she could realize it, she saw Mary Margaret come close to her, she could see in her eyes that the woman was both happy and sad to see her, those two emotions where so strong in the woman's eyes that Emma couldn't tell which feeling was stronger.

Seconds after having placed her hands on her daughters face, Mary Margaret pulled her into a tight embrace, too happy to even notice that Emma wasn't hugging her back "you found us" she cried and as David came closer to her and held her too and Emma was sure that to everyone looking from afar they looked like the happiest family in the world, if only they knew that was as far from the truth as possible

"Grandpa" Emma heard her son say, and she couldn't help but think that this was the happiest she had been to hear Henry's voice in her life, even if it was to call David grandpa. She heard Mary Margaret laugh in shock, but she didn't care as long as the woman released her from the embrace, which she did after a few seconds but not before holding her hand, just like Emma had done with Henry seconds before meeting her parents, that brought a small smile to Emma's mouth, the fact that Mary Margaret had the same fear she did that their kid would disappear at any moment

"She did it" Henry smiled, once again pulling Emma from her thoughts "she saved you" he beamed

"She saved all of us" Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter in awe

"I…well…" Emma said recoiling, she didn't save anyone, well at least not intentionally, the only one she was trying to save was Henry. She heard someone ask something but she didn't really listen, she was too lost in her own thoughts, confused with her own feelings. She felt Mary Margaret squeeze her hand a little bit in reassurance and that was all she needed to pull her hand away, she didn't want to be touched at the moment, she just wanted to be alone

Then she saw the woman she knew as Mother Superior introduce herself as the blue fairy and everyone talk at the same time. They wanted to kill Regina and as much as she wanted to do that too she couldn't, she was Henry's mother and he loved her, which meant Emma would do anything to save her.

* * *

She walked next to Regina as they headed for her office.

Mr. Gold had placed a curse on her and now they were rushing to save her life, she couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't be the last time they would attempt to save Regina's life. The woman had cursed a whole population of fairytales, she was bound to have more than one enemy, but as long as it made Henry happy she didn't care, she would do anything for him.

As they waited for David and Mary Margaret to arrive she couldn't help but remember the conversation she had shared with her mother before entering Gold's shop

Her mother had insisted that everything they had done was to give her, her best chance and she understood that, but that didn't mean that she could forgive and forget everything she had been through because of that one decision, the woman had decided to send her to a world she knew nothing about and now she needed to deal with the consequences of her actions, just like she had to with Henry

"So how does this work?" Mary Margaret asked

"It will open a portal to our land" Regina explained, it amazed Emma that they were helping the woman save her life and she still found a way to sound annoyed towards them "All we have to do is send the wraith in there"

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone" Mary Margaret said a little hurt

"Oh it is, but sending it to a place that no longer exists…well, that's banishing it to oblivion" Regina explained giving the woman in front of her another annoyed look

And then everything happened fast, the wraith attacked and for a brief moment Emma got to see what the stories in this world lacked when they told the story of Snow White, the woman was anything but a helpless princess, the woman was a complete bad ass, and for a brief moment Emma couldn't help but feel pride for the woman in front of her.

But before she could acknowledge does feelings the wraith came closer "Regina" she yelled

"It's not working" Regina yelled back

"What's the problem" Emma asked a little amused, for a woman capable of cursing a whole town she was sure taking her time saving her own life

"Magic…it's different here" Regina mumbled in annoyance as the wraith came even closer, Emma moved her hand and in an attempt to calm Regina she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and just like that it worked, it freaking worked

Emma stared at her hand in amusement, was she the reason the hat work, no she couldn't be, she didn't have magic, she was just Emma Swan, a lonely, ordinary girl from Boston, it had to be a something else

"It's coming" David yelled as Emma kept staring at her hands in amusement and shock, but before she could have a proper reaction she saw the wraith coming towards her and Regina.

She didn't know what possessed her to do her next move, she didn't know if it was the _hero_ in her or the fact that Henry loved the woman next to her, but as the wraith came Emma found it her to push Regina out of the way and before she could save herself she felt something take a hold of her ankle and she was falling, into what she didn't know, was it oblivion, was it her death, she really didn't know, the only thing that came into her mind was the thought that every time she found something that could be good. She always found a way to lose it

"NO" she heard someone yell from afar "I'm not losing her again"

"Neither am I"

"I got you" a familiar voice said and Emma felt some peace, the voice sounded a lot like Mary Margaret's, she didn't know if it was truth or reality but the fact that it could be her made Emma extremely happy. As everything turned black

* * *

 _ **I really hope you guys liked this chapter  
Please review to let me know what you think!  
**_


	4. We are Both

**Two chapters in one day  
that's because I wont be writing until next week and I didn't want to leave you hanging  
I hope you like it...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4/ We are Both**

Everything hurt, her head, arms, legs, everything and she didn't know why. Had she been drinking last night, if she had this was probably the worst hangover she had ever had in her life. She tried to open her eyes but it was impossible, the pain was just keeping her in place unable to move

"Something's here" she heard someone that wasn't Mary Margaret say, which could only mean one thing, she was still at the bar, Mary was going to kill her. She tried to remember what had happened that had made her drink so much but she couldn't recall

"Stay back" another woman mumbled, which just confused Emma even more, they were speaking of her as if they didn't know her, had she gone to another city to drink, that had to be it, she was sure everyone in StoryBrooke knew her by now, it was a small town and she was the sheriff

The woman kept talking as they got closer to her, but Emma was to concentrated in trying to open her eyes that she really didn't know what they were saying, until one of the woman said something that caught her attention immediately

"Mulan what is that" the woman said and Emma felt everything come back. Mulan, as in the Chinese warrior from the movies, no it couldn't be, that couldn't be possible, Mulan was a fairytale, a movie, it wasn't real it didn't exist. Oh but it did, it did and as much as Emma wanted to deny it she couldn't. As she sat up the memories came rushing back, Regina… apple turnover... Henry… Dragon… Gold… finding her parents… losing her best friend… wraith… oblivion… David… Mary Margaret… Mary Margaret, she thought with even more force as she finally opened her eyes.

 _I got you_ she remembered hearing as she fell through the portal, the voice had sounded a lot like Mary Margaret's, but Emma needed to know if the voice actually belonged to her, had she really jumped after her or had it been a dream. But as she got into a sitting position and saw her, she found herself being bombarded with questions, why, why would she be here, why would she jump for her, was it guilt, or was it love, no it couldn't be love, she didn't love her she sent her away just so that she could save her people, so why, why risk everything for her why…

She saw Mary Margaret moving and that was all it took to make Emma run towards her, the woman was in pain and Emma found herself wanting to take that pain again, weather she was still Mary Margaret or not

"Emma… Emma…" Mary Margaret mumbled as she tried to get up

"I'm here" Emma said as she came closer to her "don't move to fast"

"Where the hell are we" Mary Margaret said in confusion as she opened her eyes, but the second they were opened and made contact with the woman in front of her she knew, this was Emma, Emma, not her stubborn, closed up best friend, no Emma, her daughter, the baby she had only held for a few minutes before giving her away "Emma" she said slowly

"Yes Mary Margaret it's me" Emma said a little uncomfortable, the tone on her friends voice told her that the woman knew who she was

"Are you ok" Mary Margaret said as she attempted to get up quickly, she needed to make sure Emma was fine, but the second she got up, she came right down as dizziness took over her

"Hey" Emma said catching her before she could fall and hurt herself "don't move so fast or you'll hurt yourself"

"I don't care" Mary Margaret mumbled as she placed her hand on Emma's chicks "are you ok, are you hurt are you…"

"I'm fine" Emma reassured her

"Are you sure" she asked not really believing her, if there was something she had learned from Emma it was that the woman hid her pain well

"Sure" Emma said quickly "how about you"

"Besides a little headache, I'm fine"

"Good" Emma smiled

"Well now that you are both ok you can tell us what you did" a woman yelled as she came closer to them and Emma found that the voice belonged to Mulan, she had actually forgotten that they weren't alone

"Who are you" Snow said in confusion as she robbed her head

"I was going to ask the same thing to you" Mulan asked

"Well she's Sn…"

"Mary Margaret and this is Emma" Snow interrupted before Emma could give in her real identity, she didn't know who this woman were, but she knew where she was, she would recognize this forest anywhere and until she knew the identity of the woman in front of her she couldn't risk giving them her real name

"And what brings you here" the woman said harshly

"We fell through a portal" Snow answered quickly

"And you brought the wraith that killed Philip" the other woman yelled as she attempted to lounge herself towards Snow, but before she could Emma placed herself in front of her and punched the woman in the face, then everything happened to quickly as Emma held Mary Margaret and pushed her forward "Mary run" she said as she started to run herself, but she didn't get to far because as she turned back to check if she was being followed by her best friend, she found a sword being held to Mary Margaret's throat

"Take one more step and she dies" Mulan said as she pressed the sword closer to Snow's throat, freezing Emma in place

"Mary…" Emma said as she stood there, why hadn't Mary Margaret followed her

"Aurora" Mulan said as she held Snow tighter "bring the ropes and tie her up" she finished and Emma found the girl moving slowly towards the horses, she had given her a good punch

After a few seconds Aurora came closer to Emma as she placed the ropes on her hands, Emma had half a mind to punch the woman once again, but she couldn't risk Mary Margaret getting hurt, Mulan had the sword to close to her neck. After tying her hands together Mulan threw another sword towards Aurora and told her to hold Emma like she was holding Mary Margaret, probably to stop Mary Margaret from doing the same thing Emma had done, but Mary Margaret didn't even attempt to move, it seemed to Emma that this woman were doing exactly what Mary Margaret wanted them to do

"Ok" Mulan said once she was satisfied "now let's tie them to the horses"

"To the what" Emma yelled, she thought she heard horses

"Silence" Mulan yelled as she pulled Emma and placed her next to the horse, "tie the other one Aurora" the woman said harshly and before Emma knew it they were tied to the freaking horses, this world was stranger then she thought

"You have got to be kidding me" Emma mumbled under her breath

"Emma" Snow said in a warning tone, the last thing they needed was to make the woman angrier then she already was

"What" Emma said harshly not really liking the tone Mary Margaret was using on her

"Just" Snow said a little sadly at the tone Emma was using "just…"

"Were the hell are we" Emma asked before the woman could chastises her once again

"Home" Snow said quietly "Emma, we are home"

* * *

 _Home_

What the hell did Mary Margaret mean by home, Emma thought to herself as they were pulled behind the horses, because if by home she meant the Enchanted Forest then she couldn't be farther from the truth, the Enchanted Forest could be Snow Whites home, but it sure as hell wasn't Emma's, Mary Margaret made sure of that when she sent her through a magic portal to another land

"What are you thinking about" Mary Margaret asked her bringing her back from her thoughts

"Nothing" Emma said as she stared at the horse in front of her

"You've always been a terrible liar" Mary Margaret said staring at Emma, hoping to make eye contact with her

"Really" Emma said with a sarcastic laugh

"Yes" Snow said with a small smile of her own "for someone good at detecting lies, you are terrible at telling them yourself"

"Well good to know you know me so well" Emma said harshly, what gave her the right to judge her like that, she didn't know her, she'd just met her, well technically no, Snow just met her, Mary Margaret knew her for a while and as much as Emma wanted to deny it she knew Mary Margaret was the only person that really knew her, but she didn't care, she didn't want to admit that the woman who gave her up knew her, she hadn't earned that right

"Actually I do" Snow said detecting the sarcasm in her daughters voice immediately "as much as you want to deny it Emma I do know you" she said calmly

"Really" Emma said sarcastically once again

"Yes" Snow said calmly "you are forgetting who I was before you broke the curse" she stated

"Oh trust me I'm not" Emma said harshly "I'm remained of it every time I look at you" she said finally turning her eyes towards the woman next to her, regretting it immediately, the look Snow got when Emma talked to her like that made her look so much like Mary Margaret "I'm sorry" she said quickly

"It's ok" Snow said after a pause "I know you are mad"

"I'm not mad" Emma said quickly

"Don't lie" Snow said slowly

"I'm not…" Emma started but stopped as she looked into the woman's eyes, Mary Margaret was gone once again as the woman in front of her held a determination her best friend had always lacked

And that's when Emma realized the differences between the both women. Mary Margaret's eyes always held sadness in them, as if she was missing something while Snows were full of happiness as if the woman had already proven to herself that she deserved to be happy. Mary Margret always looked like she need to be protected from the world, which was exactly what had made Emma want to be closer to her, while Snow White looked like she could take care of herself, the thing was that if Emma could no longer take care of Mary Margaret then what role did she have in the women's life

"You are mad" Snow said once again, she needed to say something, Emma was staring at her and even though it was hard to admit it, having her daughter stare at her so intently was making her uncomfortable "and its ok to be mad, you have every right to be Emma, but don't you think your anger is a little misplaced" she asked

Emma stared at her, not really believing the words that had just come out of the woman's mouth "really" she asked loudly "you think my anger is misplaced"

"Yes" Snow said quietly

"Well don't worry" Emma yelled "I have plenty of anger to go around"

"Emma" Snow said, wishing nothing more than to be free from this horses so she could pull her into her arms

"Why did you jump" Emma asked she knew it was a bit off topic, but she needed to know

"I...I wanted to…"

"Silence" Mulan yelled making both woman shut up immediately

Snow turned to her daughter and gave her a small smile, wishing with all her heart that her daughter would interpret that smile as an answer that she had jumped in for her, even though she knew she wouldn't, if there was something her daughter had learned from the world they sent her to it was that everything everyone did was for a personal gain, people had never done anything for her daughter without asking something in return

Emma just looked at Mary Margaret for a brief second before turning away from her. The question still plaguing her mind, why the hell had the woman jumped into the portal for her. Could it be that Emma still needed to do something for them, maybe she hadn't finished being the savior and they needed her to go back or maybe it was the guilt, everything Emma had gone through in her life had been her fault so maybe she felt guilty and wanted to make it up to her. But there was another option as well, the option that terrified Emma more than anything in the world, that the woman next to her had actually jumped, just so she could be with her

"What is this place" Snow asked breaking the silence that had taken over them

"Our home" Mulan said harshly

"It's like they are refuges" Emma mumbled

"We're survivors" Mulan said harshly and before Emma had time to look at Mulan she saw Mary Margaret kneeing Aurora in the gut

"Emma run" she yelled as she started running herself

"Now she wants to run" Emma mumbled to herself but didn't need to be told twice as she ran as fast as she could after Mary Margaret.

But before they could make it far Emma heard a loud thud behind her as Mary Margaret fell to the ground

"Mary Margaret" Emma yelled as she got on her knees "Mary Margaret, what did you do" she cried

"Take them to the pit" Mulan yelled as the guards held both Emma and Snow and placed them in a dungeon

"Be careful" Emma yelled to the guards as they threw her friend to the floor "wake up" she cried "can you hear me" she said louder, she had to wake up she had to "you can't leave me" she said with determination "do you hear me, you can't leave me" she cried "I just found you, I just found you" she said in a broken tone. She couldn't leave her, not again, not before they got to know each other, not before they had a chance to be a family

"Do you need help" a voice said from behind her

"Who are you" she asked a little skeptically as she pulled Mary Margaret closer to her

"A friend" and as she said does words, Emma couldn't help but feel like she was everything but a friend

* * *

 **Please review  
Hope you like it!  
**

 **And I just wanted to clarify something the reason a called David by the name of James on last chapter it's because if I remember correctly everyone from the enchanted forest knew him as James since he took his brothers name. Not David ㈶0**

 **also like I told you before please let me know if you want a conversation taking place on the next chapter or if you think of anything I might use as a conversation**

 **thanks for the support and I'll post later next week**


	5. Lady of the Lake

**Hope you guys like this next chapter**

 **its a little longer then I expected, but this chapter has a lot of Emma and Snow in it  
Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5/ Lady of the Lake**

"Regina" Emma said quickly "you are Regina's mother" no wonder she felt like she couldn't trust the woman, she was probably the reason Regina turned out the way she did

"Yes" Cora said calmly "but you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree" she smiled and Emma felt chills take over her body as she took another step back and placed herself closer to Mary Margaret, if she was Regina's mother then she probably hatted Mary Margaret as well "you're from there aren't you? How'd you get back" she asked not really caring about Emma's protective stance, she needed to get answers before Snow woke up, because once she did she was sure her cover will be lost

But her plans fell before Emma could say anything as she saw Snow waking up

"Emma" Snow breathed, but the second she took a look at the woman standing next to her daughter she paled "No…"

"Oh Snow, you're awake, I'm so relived" Cora said keeping her act, more for the blonds sake then Snow's

Snow turned white at the woman's voice and quickly placed Emma behind her "Emma, as bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse"

"Oh Snow. Sweet Snow. Please believe me, whatever she told you isn't true, I just want to help you" she smiled

"Let's hear her out" Emma said quickly, she could feel in her gut that the woman in front of her shouldn't be trusted, but for some reason her need to go against Mary Margaret's wishes was stronger

"Emma" Snow said warningly, which only caused Emma to revel more, who gave Mary Margaret the right to tell her what to do, she could do whatever she wanted to, no one had the right to tell her what to do, specially her new found mother

"Ok, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is back in StoryBrooke with Regina"

"Who's Henry" Cora asked innocently, smiling at the fact that she was getting exactly what she wanted

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina, its complicated" Emma mumbled, instantly regretting bringing Henry into the conversation, but her need to prove Mary Margaret that she could say what she wanted when she wanted was stronger

"Don't talk to her" Mary Margaret said forcefully, she just couldn't understand why Emma was acting this way

"Enough" a guard yelled and Snow had never been so happy to hear a captors voice, she was sure that if they weren't stopped, Emma would end up telling Cora everything

"After you" Snow said as the rope came down, she wasn't about to leave Emma alone with Cora, who knew what else she would blur out

"Whatever" Emma said with annoyance, and Snow couldn't hide the disappointment at hearing Emma's tone, she just couldn't understand why Emma was so mad at her. She watch her daughter go up with a sad look on her face, but changed it the second she turned her attention to Cora "lets hope this is the last time we see each other again" she said threatening her "because if I see you close to my daughter again, I will kill you" she finished and turned to the rope "goodbye Cora"

"What took you so long" Emma said as Mary Margaret finally stood next to her

"I was…why can't you just listen to me" Snow said in a sad and disappointed tone

Emma stared at her for a second, Mary Margaret was never that blunt, but again this wasn't Mary Margaret this was her mother "why couldn't you have trusted me" she asked a little hurt "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could have handled her"

"Cora?" Snow said with so much doubt, that she sent a pang of hurt through the blonde's heart, why couldn't Snow White trust her when Mary Margaret did "don't be so sure. I've lived here Emma, I know this worlds and its dangers"

"Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?" Emma asked quickly, this was the question that had been bothering her from the moment they had landed in this world

"No…I came through to be with you" Snow said quickly, she wanted to reassure Emma as soon as possible, she just couldn't understand why her daughter would even think something like that, she took a step forward and held Emma in her arms as the woman gave her a small sad smile "now why didn't you run" she asked as they pulled apart

"What do you mean" Emma asked a little confused

"I told you to run" Snow said quickly "why didn't you" she asked and the second the words left her lips she instantly regretted it, Emma's faced had turned from happiness to anger in a matter of seconds

"Well I'm sorry I'm not that easy to get rid of now" she yelled

"Emma" Snow said attempting to get closer to her, but for every step she took forward Emma took a step back "that's not what I meant"

"I know what you meant" Emma said in a sad tone "last time it was your decision to leave me and I didn't have a say in it" she said angrily "but now I do, and I'm sorry to disappoint you Snow White but I'm not going anywhere" she said angrily and Snow couldn't help but flinch at the way Emma said her real name, she said it as if it was poison

"Emma, that's not what I meant"

"Then tell me" Emma said "tell me because it sounded like you wanted to give me up, again"

"I just want you to be safe" Snow said in a small voice "that's all I've wanted, since the second I knew you existed"

"Well you have a messed up definition of the word safe" Emma said bitterly

"Emma" Snow said but before she could attempt to get through to her daughter she saw a familiar face come into view "Lancelot?"

"Snow" he asked and Snow felt a calmness overcome her, if Lancelot was the leader then maybe, just maybe she could take her daughter home sooner then she thought

* * *

"Why did you agree to have her help us" Emma asked as they both walked behind Mulan

"If Lancelot trusts her then so do I" Snow said a little defensive, tiered of having to explain every move she made

"Well I don't" Emma said quickly

"Yeah but that's because you don't trust anybody" Snow whispered and chastised herself the second the words left her mouth, but she couldn't take them back now

"I trusted you" Emma said just as quietly, she was sure she wasn't meant to hear Snow's comment but now that she did she couldn't help but answer back

"Trusted" Snow said a little hurt

"Yeah" Emma said harshly "I trusted Mary Margaret"

"Emma" Snow said coming to a stop, hoping that she could get her daughter to say what was bothering her so much so that they could get to the way things used to be

"I trusted Mary Margaret because she trusted me" Emma continued before Snow could form another word "she was the first person to trust me, to believe in me, she, she…"

"Emma…"

"But you" Emma said interrupting her once again "you seem to have forgotten that she trusted me, that you trusted me, you seem to have forgotten that haven't you"

"I trust you" Snow said quickly

"No you don't" Emma said "and that's ok" she mumbled "because I don't trust you either"

"You just said you did" Snow said a little confused

"No I said I trusted Mary Margaret" Emma answered in a cold tone as she walked passed Snow "and you are not her" she mumbled and made her way closer to Mulan not wanting to hear Snow anymore

* * *

Mulan gave her the gun back and Emma opened it to see how many shoots she had left, five, it wasn't good but it was something

"Is it magic" Mulan asked a little skeptically

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger" Emma answered smugly

"Follow my lead" Mulan said ignoring Emma's words "step where I step, do exactly as I say and you might survive"

"Thanks for the pep talk" Emma said sarcastically, this woman was more annoying then she thought "but I think we're ok. I just killed a dragon last week" she mumbled and didn't miss the confusion that took over Mary Margaret's eyes

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked attempting to scare her

"Pretty sure I dated a few" Emma answered sarcastically once again, earning a scowl from both woman, tough crowed

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection of their eyes" she said and Emma had to admit that she was a little scared now, she was going to say another sarcastic comment but the woman just walked passed her

"Did you really kill a dragon" Snow asked as she stood behind her daughter

"Yes" Emma said a little surprised, she was sure that after everything she had said about not trusting her that the woman would take longer to talk to her, but apparently holding a grudge wasn't a trait she inherited from her mother

"When" Snow asked

"Before the curse broke" Emma said quickly

"That's why you were holding the sword?" she asked as she remember how Mary Margaret was shocked when she had looked at the sword in Emma's hands

"Yeah" Emma said "Gold told me I had to retrieve something for him in order to save Henry"

"Maleficent" Snow said in understanding

"How did you…"

"He had you retrieve a golden egg?" Snow asked

"Yes"

"That sneaky bastard" Snow said, she couldn't believe Rumpelstiltskin had made Emma fight a dragon, she was going to have a long chat with that imp when they got back, she was tiered of having him manipulate her daughters life

"How do you know" Emma asked a little confused

"He had David place that golden egg inside her" Snow explained

"You mean David fought that thing too" Emma asked

"Yes" Snow answered with a smile "apparently you have more in common with your father then your blond hair" she said but quickly regretted it once again as she saw Emma pulling back, she had to learn to keep her comments to herself, so she took a deep breath as she changed the topic "don't let Mulan rattle you, I won't let anything happen to us, stick to the plan"

Emma just stared at her in confusion, but she was glad Mary Margaret knew her enough to know when to change the subject "what's the plan?" she asked "you haven't told me anything, what's going on"

"The wardrobe" Snow said with a pained smile

"The wardrobe?" Emma said quickly "the wardrobe? Like the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Main? You think that can get us back to StoryBrooke?" she asked skeptically

"I don't know. First we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work" Snow said quickly

"Where is it?" Emma asked, even though she knew the answer

"My place…want to see where you are from Emma?" she asked with a little longing, she was getting her daughter home "that's right, we are going home" she said and Emma couldn't really tell if the feeling overtaking her was happiness or dread

* * *

So here she was again, feeling like the woman had slapped her in the face once again. She didn't trust her, and Emma couldn't help but hate that, she hated that her mother the woman that had started her trust issues in the first place thought she had the right to treat her like an infant, she had lost that chance when she sent her away

Emma stood there for a while, hating herself for letting Mary Margaret leave her behind once again, guarding the big empty clearing, as if the place needed guarding, it was obvious that Mary Margaret wanted some space and Emma wanted it to, but not like this, not with the woman telling her what to do

Before she could think of anything else she heard a noise and she couldn't help but be drawn to it, if Mary Margaret said anything about her leaving then she'll just tell her she was doing exactly what she was told, she was guarding their empty clearing

She took another step forward and what she saw made her skin crawl, she saw Mary Margaret on the ground and next to her Mulan and Aurora, so she pulled her gun and fired a warning shot, she'll be damned if she allowed anyone to hurt Mary Margaret

"Emma what are you doing" Snow asked, and Emma couldn't help but feel hurt once again, this woman really didn't trust her, she was saving her for crying out loud

"Protecting you, drop the weapon"

"Do you have any idea what you've done" Snow said slowly and before Emma could say anything else she heard a sound approaching them

"Ogres"

"Run" Snow yelled as she pulled Emma's jacket and pushed her forward

They ran like crazy as Snow yelled for them to split, Emma took behind Mary Margaret without a thought, she wouldn't be separated from her, not again, so they ran, but before Emma could catch up with her she fell to the floor

She saw Mary Margaret running as fast as she could and Emma couldn't help but feel abandoned once again, what made her think that after the way she had treated the woman since the minute they arrived, the woman would stop and risk her life for her

So she pulled her gun, attempting to defend herself just like she had done for the past 28 years, but the ogre threw her gun to the side

"Seriously" Emma mumbled as the ogre approached her, well Mulan was wrong about one thing, she thought _I don't see my dying reflection in his eyes_

Before she could think anything else she heard someone approaching

"Back away from my daughter" Snow yelled and Emma stared at her in confusion, she had come back, she didn't leave her, she didn't want her to die, she had referred to her as her daughter. What happened next was something that took Emma by surprise, Mary Margaret, no Snow White had killed the ogre with an arrow and had saved her

"You have to shoot them in the eye" she mumbled

"When was the last time you shot an arrow" Emma asked in shock

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike" Snow smiled

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn't" Snow said quickly "and next time listen to me? That kind of thing isn't going to work here" she said and for the first time in her life Emma didn't have a comeback, the woman was right, she failed

"Yeah" she said as she walked behind the woman with her head down

* * *

"We should wait" Snow said as they arrived back at the clearing "I'm sure they'll be back in no time"

"Sure" Emma said in a low tone "we'll wait for as long as you want"

"Emma" Snow said as she got closer to her "are you ok" she asked, Emma hadn't said a lot since their encounter with the ogre and knowing her daughter as well as she did she knew something was wrong

"I'm fine" Emma said as she laid on the ground, she needed to rest after her encounter with the ogre, as much as she didn't want to admit it she was still a little scared

"It's ok to be scared" Snow said reading her thoughts "I know I am"

"You" Emma said in surprise "why would you be scared" she asked "you killed that thing with…"

"That's not what I'm scared about" Snow said in a low tone

"Then what is it" Emma asked with curiosity

Snow looked at her for a second, doubting weather to tell Emma or not, she didn't want to scare her off, but she knew that Emma wouldn't rest until she told her, so she took a deep breath as she looked her in the eyes "I'm not scared about the ogre, or Cora, or anything Emma, the only thing that really scares me is the thought of losing you again" she said giving her a pained smile "and having that ogre so close to you scared me more than anything in the world"

"I can take care of myself" Emma said defensibly, she regretted it the moment she looked at the pain in the other woman's eyes, but that was the way she reacted when she felt vulnerable, and as much as she wanted to deny it, having the woman in front of her care so much, made her more than vulnerable, and Emma Swan did not like to feel that way

"I know" Snow said "I know you can take care of yourself Emma but this isn't StoryBrooke"

"True" Emma said harshly "but you forget I didn't grow up in StoryBrooke, I grew up in the real world Mary Margaret and trust me, I know how to take care of myself"

"Then how come you were inches from becoming that ogres meal" Snow yelled in frustration, Emma's stubbornness was hitting a nerve

"I…"

"No" Snow said loudly before Emma could respond "I know you know how to take care of yourself, I know that Emma, but this is my world and my world does not operate like yours, I know things that could help us here and if you don't want me to take care of you for you, then do it for Henry, because I would want nothing more than to deliver his mother in one piece" she finished angrily, she was tiered of not being allowed to take care of her daughter, she was tired of being pushed away

"Mary Margaret I…"

"Shhh" Snow said and didn't miss the hurt in Emma's eyes, her daughter thought she didn't accept her apology so she quickly reassured her "I heard something"

"Do you think his back" Emma asked a little frightened

"I don't know" Snow said and smiled at the fact that Emma stood behind her, at least something had gone through her thick scowl

"It's us" Mulan said as she came to the clearing "don't shoot"

"You're back" Snow said as she brought her arrow down "are you ok"

"Yes" Mulan said as she stared at Emma

"Good" Emma said as she let go of Mary Margaret's arm "I'm sorry" she said letting go of her arm, the hold had been strong, it was probably going to leave a bruise, but the thing was that she was scared and holding Snow's hand just made her feel a little safer

"It's ok Emma" Snow said giving her a small smile, and Emma could tell that the woman was more then happy that Emma held her while being scared

"So let's go" Emma said removing her gaze from Snows intensive eyes, she then walked fast, she needed some space

* * *

She never thought she'll be standing here, in her room. Well the place her parents had intended to be her room and she didn't even get to spend a night. Even with the dirt and destruction the place was beautiful, truly fitted for a princess. As she closed her eyes she imagined being raised in this room, being loved by her parents, being taught how to walk and talk. Getting dressed for her first ball, which she was sure it would have been against her will, she hated dresses. She could imagine her dad teaching her how to sword fight, even if it was against her mother's wishes, she was sure she was going to be a daddy's girl, but she never got any of that, she never got loving parents, a caring mom a protective dad and it was all because of Regina, all because of her stupid curse. And if that wasn't enough now it was thanks to Regina's mother, that she might never get home to Henry again

She had been mad at her parents for so long, hated them for sending her away but when she saw Cora approaching the wardrobe, she understood, she had to do whatever was in her hands to save Henry, even if it meant never getting to see him again

"I'm, uh, sorry I torched our ride home" she said quickly as she turned around to face her mother, it was her fault she might never see her prince again "I couldn't let her get to Henry, I just…"

"You had to put Henry first" Snow smiled in understanding, but Emma could see the pain in her eyes, the pain as she remembered she had to do the same thing, in this very room

The guilt over took Emma and before she could stop herself she started rambling "I was angry at you for so long…wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you" she started and Snow felt her heart break into a million pieces, but she didn't dare to interrupt, Emma was finally opening up to her "but then I just…seeing all this…you gave up everything for me" she paused "and you're still doing that. I'm sorry" she cried "I'm not good at this, I…I guess I just…I'm not…I'm not used to someone putting me first" she finished with tears in her eyes, but a great relief on her chest, it felt good to finally let that out

Snow the warrior, the princess, the queen, the woman that had fought to the dead to get what she wanted, the woman who had fought an evil queen to get her happy ending, felt broken. As she saw her daughter breaking in front of her she felt her heart break, she would have taken a million poisoned apples, a million daggers to the heart if it meant she wouldn't have to experience this, because hearing her daughter's words broke her more than anything in the world

She took a step forward and pulled her daughter into her arms, hoping that this hug will erase all the pain, hoping that this will make her daughter whole again, even though she knew it wouldn't "well get used to it" Snow cried, as she made a silent promise to herself that no matter what the world threw at her, no matter how hard Emma pushed her, she will make sure that her daughter felt loved, she will make sure to bring together the pieces to Emma's heart, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **Please I need to know what you guys think in order to keep writing  
4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter  
hope you liked it ;)**


	6. The Crocodile

**Here is the next chapter  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6/ The Crocodile**

Snow stared at her daughters retreating form. She couldn't help the flow of emotions that took over her at all the things Emma had said to her, she hadn't said a lot, but what she had said broke her heart. Her daughter had openly confessed to her that no one had ever bothered to put her first, not even when she was a baby, and as much as she wanted to understand the reason why, she couldn't, she couldn't because it was impossible to understand how people in that world could have made her daughter so unwanted.

She closed her eyes as she imagined everything she would have done if the curse never took place. She would given her baby girl everything, she would have given her the world if that's what she wanted. She felt a small tear come down as she imagined all the things she would have taught her, all the balls she would have helped her get ready for, all the night conversations they would have shared, but she never got to do any of that.

When she had told Charming to take Emma to the wardrobe she had accepted that by sending her daughter away she would miss all those things, but what she never imagined was that Emma would lose them as well. When she gave her up she accepted that her daughter might share all those things with someone else, and she was happy, because at least she would get to do them, but she never imagined the contrary, she never imagined that by sending her away, Emma would lose everything, and as much as she wanted to find an excuse for that, she couldn't, it was her fault. Her fault, not Charming, not Regina's, hers, she was the one that sent her away, she was the one that gave her up and now the only thing she could do is try to make up for it, and hope that with time, she'll find a way to earn Emma's forgiveness, even though she might never forgive herself.

* * *

Emma ran out of the room the second Mary Margaret let go of their embrace, she needed space, she needed time alone to think about what had just transpired between them. She had brought down a wall, and not just any wall, no, one of the strongest walls she had and she really didn't know why. She didn't know what made her blur everything out but she did it and she couldn't take it back. But the worst thing was that she had blurred it out in front of Mary Margaret, no Snow White, her mother, and the best thing was that even after everything she had said, the woman still wanted her, could it be that after 28 years of searching, after 28 years of wishing, someone finally wanted Emma Swan, someone finally wanted her.

She came to a stop as she felt a hand behind her, as much as she wanted to hide it she was still a little scared after everything they had been through since they arrived, she turned abruptly but relaxed as she realized it was her mother

"Sorry" Snow said with a small smile "I just…"

"It's ok" Emma said smiling back "I was waiting for you, what took you so long"

"I...I…well…being here it's…"

"Strange" Emma said

"Yeah"

"Well for what it's worth" Emma said as she started to walk once again "the place is beautiful, a place fit for a princess"

"Yes it is" Snow said smiling back, but Emma could tell something was wrong since the smile never reached her eyes

"Did I say something wrong" she asked

"No" Snow said quickly "you didn't, it's just that your fath…David and I, we…we fought so hard for this…this castle and we did it for you, we did it so that you could have a place to call home, so that you could grow up the way we never did, but…but…"

"I didn't even get to spend the night" Emma finished with a sad tone

"No" Snow said sadly "seeing your nursery brought back so many memories" she smiled "it took David and I two months to figure out the color of that room, we knew you were a girl but…"

"How" Emma asked both out of curiosity and need to change the subject, having Mary Margaret talk about the plans they had for her wasn't something she wanted to do "how did you know I was a girl, do they have ultrasounds here"

"No" Snow said with a smile "they don't, we don't, we have magic"

"Right" Emma smiled, of course they had magic how could she forget that

"Your grandmother had this necklace" Snow said with a sad smile as she went on and told her daughter about her grandmother Ruth, and everything she had done to make sure Emma existed

"So she sacrificed her life, for me" Emma said as Snow finished, she had to admit that she didn't see that coming, she knew people in this world where cruel, but giving a woman a potion so that she could never bear a child was something else, she made a note to pay a visit to that King George when they got back

"Yeah" Snow said sadly "she did"

"Why" Emma asked confused, why would someone sacrifice their own life for someone they hadn't even met

"Because that's what family does" Snow said quickly but once again regretted it, she could see Emma building her walls once again "Emma…"

"We should get going" Emma said quickly "Mulan and Aurora are probably wondering where we are"

"Emma" she pleaded once again, but her pleas fell on depth ears because Emma was already walking out of the castle

* * *

So it was settled, Mulan was going to take the first shift while Mary Margaret took the second, and Emma found that her need for sleep was stronger than her lack of trust on both woman, because she didn't protest and made her way to her _bed_

"You are a complicated person, hard to figure out" Snow said as Emma laid down close to her

"Really" she said as she turned to face the other woman

"Yes" Snow said with longing "every time I think I finally have you all figured out, you do something to prove me wrong"

"You sound like all the ogres I've dated" Emma said with sarcasm

"But there's a difference between me and them"

"And what's that" Emma said "I mean you are a girl and they were man, but I'm sure that's not what you meant"

"No its not" Snow said as she smiled at Emma's comment "I mean yes that's one of the reasons" she smiled "but other than that, I'm willing to get to know you Emma, and there is no way in hell I'm leaving, not again" she finishes shaking her head, with regret clear in her eyes and Emma couldn't help but turn away from her, she didn't know why but she needed space, she needed time to place her walls back in place, she couldn't let them come down, not again

So she laid her head down and with all the strength she had left she mumbled "good night Mary Margaret"

Snow stared at her daughter in shock, she wanted the turn her around and shake her, shake her until she understood that she wasn't going anywhere, shake her until she believed she loved her. But from her experience with Emma she knew doing that will only make things worse, so taking a deep breath she turned away from her daughter as she whispered "good night Emma" and as much as she wanted to she couldn't hold the tears that followed.

* * *

Snow woke up as she heard someone whimpering beside her, the second she opened her eyes and found the cause of the noise she felt her heart break into a million pieces, the noise was coming from Emma, she could hear her mumble something but she wasn't sure what. She quickly got up and laid next to her daughter, desperately wanting to comfort her but not knowing how to do it, she remembered as Mary Margaret that she sometimes heard noises coming from the blondes room, but she never thought they were whimpers and that broke her heart even more

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me, you're the only one I have, stay with me Daniel, stay with me_ she now heard the blond mumble over and over again, who the hell was Daniel, and why was her daughter begging him to not leave her

With the maternal instinct that had woken up inside her since the second she remembered she was Emma's mother she decided to chance having the blond yell at her if she waked her up. She knew what having a nightmare was like, she had them for years after the sleeping curse, and she didn't want her daughter to go through that. So taking a deep breath she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder and moved her

At first the blond didn't even acknowledge her touch, but the second her hand made contact with her daughters back, Emma jumped as if she had been electrocuted

"Don't" Emma said quickly with a frightened face, but the second she looked at her, Snow saw her body relaxing "sorry" she mumbled

"It's ok" Snow said quickly "I'm the one who's sorry, it's just that you were having a nightmare and…"

"More like a memory" Emma commented and regretted it the instant she saw the pain in Snow's eyes

"A memory" Snow asked, hoping what she had heard was wrong but knowing it wasn't

"That's…"

"Do you want to talk about it" Snow said, not giving Emma the chance to deny what she had said, not giving her the chance to hide behind does walls, but also not pushing her to talk if she didn't want to

"No" Emma said quickly as she laid back down once again, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream, but she didn't want to talk to Mary Margaret

"Emma" Snow said sadly "you talk in your sleep" she said, hoping that would make her daughter talk about it, she found that it was better to hear the real story then to form one in her head

"I don't…I don't want to talk about it" Emma said in a small voice, she hated to do this to Snow but if she told her, she was scared that the woman wouldn't want her anymore, and if there was something Emma was sure of it was that if Snow White rejected her, then she will finally be broken with no repair

"Do you want to be alone" Snow said after a long pause

"No" Emma said quietly and that brought a smile to Snows lips

"Good" Snow said "because as I said before, I'm not going anywhere Emma"

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it and that it was what you where looking for  
Thank you so much for your reviews really it made my day, and inspired me to  
write this chapter so soon!  
**

 **Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing  
Have a great weekend **


	7. The Doctor

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Doctor**

"Emma are you ok" Snow asked as they made their way slowly to the tower, she had noticed her daughter's quiet demeanor since their last talk and she was sure it had to do with the nightmare she had, but as much as she wanted to know about that she knew that the more she pushed the less likely she was to get her answers, so she would wait, she would wait until Emma was ready to tell her on her own

"I'm fine" the blond mumbled as she kept her gaze on the ground

"I know you better than that Emma" Snow said and chastised herself, so much for waiting

"Since when do you know how to lie" Emma asked as she looked at Mary Margaret, she knew where the woman was going with this conversation and she didn't feel like talking about it, so she decided to change the subject.

Snow gave her a look which said she knew what Emma was doing but quickly changed it in to one of confusion "what do you mean?" she asked

"Well when you were Mary Margaret you…am…you… you know" Emma smiled, just thinking about her friend brought a smile to her face, she missed her so much

"I sucked" Snow said smiling back, it brought her joy that at least one of her personas could bring a smile to Emma's face, even if it was the cursed persona Regina had given her

"Yeah you…I mean she did"

"I'm still her Emma" Snow said with a hurt voice, the look that had taken over her daughters face broke her heart

"No" Emma said sadly "you are not"

"Emma…"

"You are so sure of yourself now" Emma continued before Snow could even finish a sentence "you know what to do and when to do it, you carry yourself like a queen" Emma smiled "well you are a queen so…"

"Yes I am" Snow said sending a smile back at Emma "but I'm…"

"The things that drew me to Mary Margaret where the things she lacked that you now have" Emma said interrupting her again "she was so small, so insecure and I felt the need, the want to protect her" she smiled as she remembered her friend "but now…now you are here, you are in her body and you are so sure of yourself, so strong that I don't feel like I belong in her life anymore, if you don't need me to protect you then…then what the hell do you need me for" she said crying the last part, because it was true, if she wasn't in Mary Margaret's life to protect her then what was her place in her life

"Emma" Snow said as she pulled her daughter in her arms "Emma don't say that" she cried as Emma tried to pull away, but the harder she tried the stronger Snow hugged her "please don't talk like that sweetheart, don't…"

"I miss her so much" Emma said in a teary voice

"She misses you too" Snow said as she pressed her hand gently on Emma's cheek "so much"

"How do you know" Emma asked as she stared at her mother and it broke Snows heart, because as she looked into her daughters eyes she saw the reflection of a small child that had lost so much and couldn't bear to lose more

"Because like I said before I'm steal her" Snow smiled, desperately wanting to reassure her daughter "I know how she feels, how I feel and Emma, Emma we miss you so much"

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything" Snow said quickly "just know that I'm not as sure or as strong as I seem to be, and I need you Emma, maybe not like Mary Margaret did, but I really do need you, more than you think" she smiled and released Emma from her grip, she knew Emma well and she knew what her daughter needed after this confession was space, and that was what she was going to give her, so she sent her another smile and walked away

"Thank you" Emma mumbled making sure she was the only one who heard that

* * *

"Do you feel that" Emma said as she came near her mother, she knew her mother had been keeping her distance from her after their conversation and she was really grateful for that, maybe she still had something of Mary Margaret in her, because that was exactly what her friend would have done. But as she felt a pull in her heart she ran towards her friend, she needed to know she was not the only one feeling that pull

"What" Snow asked a little surprised "what are you talking about Emma"

"I feel like something is pulling my heart, do you feel it" she asked

"No" Snow said staring at her daughter, and before she could say anything else, Mulan's panicked voice stopped her

"Wait. The tower, we always have sentries guarding the entrance, stay close"

Snow walked a little slower making sure she was behind Emma without the blond noticing, she knew that if Emma noticed her she wouldn't like it

"You don't have to be sneaky, I know that you are doing" Emma said with a smile

"I don't know what you are talking about" Snow said smiling back as they both made their way to the clearing, she felt her smile disappearing as she took a look at the bodies in front of them. When she saw the holes in their hearts, she felt her body turn ice cold and not because of what Cora had done, but because Emma had felt it and that could only mean one thing, her daughter had magic.

* * *

Snow watch her daughter stare at Hook with a look so familiar to her that it brought both a smile and awareness to her face. She would know that look anywhere, it was the look she herself wore when she was done taking shit from people and it was more than obvious that Emma was not in the mood to take bullshit from the pirate, and even though Snow didn't believe in him either she knew they might use his help so she decided to make Emma leave before she would do something they will both regret "Emma why don't you go get him some water"

"It's ok Mary Margaret I think he's fine" Emma said quickly she, wasn't about to leave this guy alone with Mary Margaret even though she knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself

"Some water would be good lass" Hook said with a charming smile. Which just earned him a scowl from the blond that was not missed by Snow

"Emma" Snow said making the blond look at her and leave the death glare she was giving the pirate

"What" Emma said a little annoyed, she didn't like the way Mary Margaret was scolding her once again

"Just go" Snow said not leaving room for argument, which earned her a scowl from Emma but the blond complied not in the mood for another argument

"Yes mam" she mumbled as she moved

"Emma" Snow said once again with a more forceful tone but the blond just walked away leaving her mother staring at her

"Is she your sister" Hook asked

"No" Snow said quickly "it's more complicated than that"

"It sure looked like she didn't like you acting like her mother" Hook said

"I am her mother" Snow said with a sad tone

"Oh how" he asked the smirk long gone

"The curse" Snow mumbled

"So she's the savior" he asked

Snow stared at him. Not liking the fact that he knew about her daughter being the savior "how do you know"

"Pirate lass" Hook said with a smile "I learned some things in my travels"

"Well" Snow said not really convinced but there was no point in denying it he knew who her daughter was "she is"

"Then you must be Snow White"

"Yes"

"Well give her time" he said with a knowing smile "she'll come around"

"How" Snow said confused

"Pirate love"

"Right" she said while she smiled. There was something about the pirate that made him so charming

* * *

Emma walked in a straight line as she felt Mary Margaret's eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was doing the same thing her friend did when she wanted to have a conversation with her but was too afraid to start it, so after a small pause she turned around and mumbled "is there something you want to tell me"

"What" Snow said in a surprised tone

"You are staring at me" Emma said as she turned around "so say what you need to say"

"It's nothing" Snow said quickly, ashamed at being caught

"Just say it Mary Margaret" Emma said quickly

"How did you do that?" she asked

"What" Emma asked even though she was pretty sure what Mary Margaret was talking about

"You know what" Snow said proving once again to Emma that she knew her more than the blond cared to admit

"Oh, well, I don't know I guess I've always been good at that. It's like a super power I guess, people have lied to me long enough for me to know the difference between a lie and the truth"

"Well it was amazing" Snow said with a sad smile, it broke her heart to hear why her daughter had gained that super power

"But" Emma said waiting for Snow to chastise her like she had been doing since the second they set foot in this land, she was used to having people blame her and criticize everything she did but for some reason every time the woman in front of her did it, it broke her heart

"But nothing" Snow said with a sad tone, she hated having to explain everything to Emma, every word, every feeling

"Come on" Emma said disbelievingly "there's always a but"

"Not this time Emma" Snow smiled encouragingly "what you did was amazing and I'm proud of you"

"Why" Emma asked a little confused, why would she be proud of her, all she did was threaten a pirate with an ogre, why would she be proud of that

"Because if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't know who he was" Snow

"No one has ever been proud of me" Emma mumbled in a small voice, she didn't know what made the words come out of her mouth but the second they left she regretted them immediately, the look that took over her roommates face was heart breaking "I didn't mean to say that" she said quickly "I'm sorry"

"Don't" Snow said as she took the younger woman's hands in her own "don't apologies for telling me does things Emma, I want to know you and for that I need to know everything, what you feel and why, I…"

"Why do you care" Emma said a little louder as she pulled her hand away from Snow's "why don't you just leave me alone"

"I can't do that Emma" Snow said as she took a step forward, but for every step she took Emma took one back

"Can't or won't" Emma yelled "what gives you the right to…to…"

"What gives me the right" Snow yelled "what gives me the right is that I'm your mother Emma, you are my daughter and as much as you want to deny it, it's the truth"

"I…I…you shouldn't care…you…"

"That's where everyone in your life has screwed it up Emma, those walls of yours are up because someone in your past thought that caring for you or pretending to care for you was their right. It's no one's right sweetheart, it's their privilege when you decide YOU want it" Snow said with a smile that this time did reach her eyes "so to answer your question both, I can't and I won't leave you Emma and do you want to know why" she asked as she watch her straight in the eyes "because I love you Emma" she finished and she saw her daughters walls lower as her eyes softened, but before she could say anything else the walls came back up as Emma turned around and left, leaving a stoned and broken Snow behind her

* * *

Emma ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get as far away from her mother as possible. The woman had just admitted that she loved her and as much as Emma wanted to accept that she couldn't, she couldn't because she could hear in the woman's voice that she wasn't lying, she really did love her, and that was more than Emma could take at the moment. She felt adrenaline curse through her veins as she realized she had no idea where she was, but before the thought could freak her out even more she bumped into someone

"Where were you" Mulan said as she held Emma before both of them fell to the grass

"We…Mary Margaret is not back yet" Emma said a little scared, she wanted some space but that didn't mean she wanted to lose the woman

"Don't be silly Emma" Snow said from behind "I've been behind you this whole time"

"Of course" Emma mumbled more to herself than anyone else, of course she was behind her, the woman probably knew this forest like the back of her hand

"Now that you are both here we can move on" Mulan said as she pushed Hook forward

"Up ahead" Hook said with a smile "we'll find the compass just over the ridge

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole things a trap?" Snow asked and Emma couldn't help the surprise that took over her at being talk to by her roommate after she had just ran away from her, but apparently her mother was tougher then she thought

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can…"

"Stay one step ahead of them"

"Exactly" Emma said with a small smile, that faded as she saw the broken look on Mary Margaret's eyes, but what was she expecting to find there after running away from someone that had just confessed to loving her

"Mary Margaret I'm…"

"Let's just get that compass" Snow said as she moved faster, leaving a now broken Emma behind her

* * *

 **Well like I said before review and I'll keep writing  
I love to hear what you guys thing, it gives me inspiration to keep writing ****thanks for the support and I'll post soon**


	8. Tallahassee

**Here is another chapter as promised**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Tallahassee**

"It's me" Emma said stopping the fight that had taken over the three woman in front of her "and I'm not going to fail"

"You are new here" Snow said as she walked closer to her, hoping to change Emma's mind but once she looked into her daughters eyes, she realized the battle was lost, there was no way she was going to change her mind

"It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face" Emma explained with determination, she knew that of all the things she could say to convince Mary Margaret that it had to be her was this, if there was something they both had in common it was the need to protect their kids "you are not going to argue?"

"Would it do any good?" Snow asked hopefully, even though she already knew the answer to that question

"No" Emma said quickly and she couldn't help but smile that she had finally won a battle with that woman "anything in that bag that's going to help me" she asked as she turned her attention to Mulan, the look that Snow was giving her was making her uncomfortable, and she needed a distraction

"A hook" Mulan asked with a smile

"Hey" Hook yelled a little offended

"Come with me" Mulan said and Emma followed her right away, there was a favor she needed and the only one that could help her with it was Mulan

Snow just watch her daughter walk away with Mulan, and she couldn't help the anxiety that was taking over her at the thought of Emma leaving with a pirate alone. It wasn't the fact that she was leaving with Hook, no she knew her daughter knew how to take care of herself, the thing that was keeping her on edge was the fact that Emma was going to go without her. Since the second the curse broke, Snow had done everything in her power to not leave her daughters side and so far she had done an excellent job at that, but now Emma was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it, and as much as she wanted to let it go she couldn't, after everything that had happened she still had a nagging feeling that if she lost sight of Emma, then her daughter might disappear, and she couldn't lose her again

"Snow" Aurora said with a tone that told Snow it wasn't the first time she had called her name

"Yes"

"Are you alright" Aurora asked

"I'm fine, why"

"Well I've been calling your name for a while and…"

"I was lost in thought" Snow said quickly, not moving her sight from Emma for a second

"She'll be ok" Aurora assured her "your daughter is strong and…"

"I know" Snow said "I know she's strong it's just that…"

"It's the first time you'll be separated since the curse" Aurora answered with a knowing smile

"How…"

"I was cursed as well" Aurora said quickly "actually for much longer then you, and once the curse broke and Philip found me, he did the same thing you do with her"

"And what's that" Snow asked curiously

"Since the second I met you I've noticed the way you look at her, the longing in your eyes, the need to be closer to her, you haven't left her side for a second, even while you are sleeping"

"I don't do that" Snow said quickly, ashamed at being caught

"Yes you do" Aurora said with a small smile "she might not notice it but I do, I do and you don't have to be ashamed of that"

"I'm not ashamed, I…"

"She'll come back Snow" Aurora said smiling "and once she does we'll find a way to get you back to your family"

"I…"

"This is all new to her" Aurora said quickly as she watch Emma and Mulan coming back "give her sometime, she'll come around"

"Right now, I just want her to come back alive" Snow said quietly

"Oh she will" Hook said from behind, he had heard the whole conversation but didn't feel the need to speak up until now "your daughter seems to stubborn to fail"

"Well…"

"I was hoping it'd be you" Hook interrupted Snow as he saw Emma standing in front of them

"Just get on with it" Emma said as she got closer to Hook, Snow saw the way her daughter stared at him and the determination in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile, it was at times like this that Emma looked so much like her father. As Mary Margaret she had always found that look of determination familiar and she had never realized from where, but now that she remembered now that she knew who she was she would know that look anywhere, that look was so David. It was the look he held when he was sure he wasn't going to fail, it was a look that had always given her hope, and now that she saw that same look on her daughter she felt some kind of calmness take over her, because she now knew that they were not going to fail

"Let's go" Emma said bring Snow back from her thoughts

"Emma wait" Snow said quickly as she came closer to her daughter, she held her hand and pulled her to the side

"Mary Margaret I…"

"Come back ok" Snow said as she pulled her into a hug

"I will" Emma said slowly as she pulled the woman closer to her "you don't have to worry"

"Remember what I told you at the hospital" Snow said as she released Emma from the hug and look into her eyes

"When" Emma said a little confused

"When you were leaving to fight that dragon, I told you…"

"That I had people who cared about me now" Emma said smiling a little bit at the memory

"Yeah"

"I know" Emma said as she pulled her into a hug once again "I'll come back and I'll bring the compass with me, don't worry"

"Just don't do anything stupid" Snow said, what Emma was asking her to do was impossible, there was no way in hell she would not worry, she knew Emma, she knew how she did things and that alone was enough to worry her

"I won't" Emma said as she pulled away from her and walked towards Hook, she didn't want Snow to see the lie in her eyes, she had just told Mulan to cut the beanstalk if she didn't come back

"I mean it Emma" Snow said pointedly, she knew Emma had lied

"I know" Emma said with a smile as she turned to Hook

"She's quite over protective" Hook said with a smile

"You have no idea"

* * *

Mulan watched as Aurora slept next to Snow and she couldn't help the jealousy that took over her. Since the second Philip had died she had tried to make a connection with Aurora but as hard as she tried, she didn't really get that far and it seemed that it only took Snow a minute to connect with her

"She likes you" Mulan said as she sat next to Snow

"Well, she did try to kill me" Snow said with a small smile

"She was hurt" Mulan said defending Aurora "the thing that came with you killed her boyfriend"

"We didn't mean…"

"I know" Mulan interrupted her "but trust me, she likes you"

"I like her too" Snow said "she reminds me of a younger version of myself"

"Really" Mulan said a little disbelieving "I find that hard to believe"

"Why"

"For starters, you don't mind living in the forest" Mulan explained a little skeptical

"I wasn't always this way" Snow said with longing, she couldn't help but miss those days, the days where the only thing she had to worry about was whether her dressed match her shoes

"What changed" Mulan asked

"Everything" Snow said sadly "my mom died and my dad remarried, my step mother hated me and murdered my dad, forcing me to run away and live in the forest, I guess you know the rest"

"The curse" Mulan mumbled

"Yeah, the curse" Snow said sadly "the curse that was supposed to take my happy ending"

"It didn't" Mulan said quickly "the curse is broken and you got everything back"

"My curse was broken" Snow said with some tears in her eyes

"I don't understand"

"Hers is still there" Snow said pointing at the beanstalk, Mulan looked a little confused until she realized Snow was talking about Emma

"That's…"

"Two curses took place that day" Snow mumbled "mine was dealt by Regina and broken by Emma, but hers, hers was dealt by me and I'm afraid it can't be broken"

"Snow" Mulan said as she came closer to the woman beside her "Emma was not cursed, you saved her"

"No" Snow said with hatred in her voice "my daughter was cursed, she was cursed with a worse curse then me, my curse was to forget, for twenty-eight years I forgot who I was, for twenty-eight years I lived a peaceful life, but Emma, Emma was forced to live without me, she was forced to grow up unloved and unwanted, she doesn't like to talk about her life but she has nightmares, nightmares that wake her put at night, nightmares that are really memories, memories she has because of me" she said as tears came rolling down her eyes "my curse was broken with true loves kiss, but hers, I'm afraid hers can't be broken so easily"

"You're wrong" Mulan said after a small pause "you're wrong Snow, every curse can be broken"

"How" Snow asked desperately

"Time" Mulan said

"Time"

"Yes, time" Mulan smiled "she needs time to heal, but most importantly she needs time to see that you are not going anywhere, trust me, the only thing she has ever witnessed is people leaving her life for one reason or another, once she sees you are not going anywhere, she'll start to heal"

"I don't think it's that easy" Snow said sadly as the words sank in

"Never said it was" Mulan smiled

"And what makes you so sure" Snow asked

"Let's just say your daughter and I are more similar then you think"

"In what ways"

"You should get some sleep" Mulan said as she got up "I'll go get some food"

* * *

"So what was he like" Hook asked after a long pause, they were waiting for the giant to come out

"Who"

"The man who broke your heart, love" Hook said quickly

"What was she like" Emma said smiling at him

"I asked you first" Hook said smiling back

"True" Emma said smiling back, there was no way she was going to tell him about Neal, and not because she cared about what the pirate thought, but because as much as she wanted to deny it, thinking of him still broke her heart after all those years, and she didn't feel like opening up that wound while they were waiting for a giant, she need to be concentrated in getting back to Henry

"She was smart and adventurous" Hook said as a look of longing took over her eyes, he knew that the only way to get her to talk was if he talked first, and for some reason he didn't understand he wanted to know more about her

"So was he" Emma said sadly "he loved adventure, we both did" she smiled "we used to steal things, just enough to get by, he was the first gone who taught me how to love"

"Me too" Hook said sadly "she was the first one to see some good in me"

"Yeah" Emma said as a small smile came to her lips "he was the first one who made me want to be a better person"

"Yeah" Hook said as they both stared at each other, it amazed both of them how similar their lost loves where, it was as if they were talking about the same person

"Seems to me we fell in love with similar people love" Hook said breaking the silence

"Yeah it appears so" Emma said distractedly as all the memories of Neal came rushing in

"What happened" Hook asked after another long pause, he could see it in her eyes that she was in another place and he needed to bring her back

"We got separated" Emma said, and Hook could tell she wasn't telling him everything, so once again he decided to tell her his story first

"He killed her in front of me, Rumpelstiltskin" Hook said and that got Emma's attention "he ripped her heart and killed her in front of me, she died in my arms" he said in a teary voice

"At least she was taken from you" Emma said in a sad tone

"You say that like it's a good thing" Hook said angrily

"You see Hook that's the difference between your lost love and mine" Emma said harshly "she didn't leave you willingly, she was taken from you, while mine, mine set me up and sent me to jail for something he committed" she yelled "your Milah loved you as much as you loved her, mine was a lie, I gave him everything and got sent to prison in return"

"Emma…"

"We didn't come here to talk about the past, we came here so that I could get back to my son" she said as she moved away from him "let's go"

"Is your lad his" Hook asked

"Yeah" Emma said slowly "that was the only good thing I got from him, even though it took me a long time to realize it" she said as she remembered how she had given Henry up and the regret she felt because of it, a big part of her blamed Neal for it, but another knew that it wasn't all his fault, he had sent her to jail, but the real reason she gave her son up was because she didn't think she could be a good mother, she still didn't

"Swan…"

"Let's go" Emma said as she walked away, and as Hook watch her go, he couldn't help but feel something for the woman in front of him. Since the second he saw her he knew she was broken, but she had never imagined how broken she truly was

* * *

Snow stared at her daughter as she told them about Hook, she couldn't believe Emma had done that, she couldn't believe she had told Mulan to cut down the beanstalk and take her home, as if she could go back to StoryBrooke without her "you told her to cut it down?"

"Yes" Emma said calmly and Snow felt rage inside of her "I couldn't risk…"

"We go back together" Snow said as she pulled her into a hug "that's the only way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" Emma said a little ashamed

"What were you thinking" Snow asked as she pulled Emma into a corner, she didn't want to have this conversation in front of an audience

"I was thinking that Hook might kill me and come back for you" Emma said a little harshly, she didn't know why, it was probably because she got mad every time the woman in front of her treated her like a young child that could be chastised "I was protecting you"

"You don't need to protect me Emma, that's my job" Snow said a little calmly, she knew that her past tone was what put Emma on edge, her daughter didn't like to be chastised

"It was your job" Emma said a little harshly and regretted her words the second they came out "I didn't mean it like that" she said quickly "what I meant was that I'm old enough to take care of myself and I've been taking care of you for so long that I sometimes forget you don't need me to do that"

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry" Emma said quickly "you're right I shouldn't have done that, it's just that I've been alone for so long that I sometimes forget I'm not alone anymore"

"That's right" Snow said with a smile "you are not, you have me, you have Henry, and Emma now you have David as well, what would we do without you"

"Well as for Henry, I trust you with him, I know you will never let anything happen to him, and as for David" she paused "I don't think he will miss me if I'm gone" Emma said quickly "he doesn't even know me"

"Excuse me" Snow said as the rage came through her all over again, how could Emma say that

"He doesn't…"

"He fought Regina's army to get you to safety, he risked his life for you, Emma I watch him almost die in my arms, I…"

"I'm sorry" Emma mumbled

"It's ok" Snow said feeling a little calmer at the apology, at least her daughter was accepting she had made a mistake "just don't ever suggest that your father doesn't love you, Emma he loves you just as much as I do"

"I…I… we should get going" Emma said quickly

"Emma" Snow said a little hurt, she had once again confessed her love for her daughter and the younger woman once again ran away "please…"

"We should get going" Emma said as she pulled away and turned towards a waiting Mulan and Aurora "the giant only gave me ten hours and I'm sure once he's free he'll want my head"

"Fine" Snow said as she walked next to her "but we are not done"

"I didn't think we were" Emma said as she walked even faster, after what she had done to Hook she had to admit that she was a little scared of the pirate.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter ;)**

 **One more thing, I haven't mentioned Henry or David a lot because they are not with Emma in  
the Enchanted Forest, once Snow and Emma get back, I will write conversations involving the two  
of them as well as Snow, just be patient **

**Thanks for the support and again if you have ideas for conversations happening on the next two episode which are  
Child of the Moon and Into the Deep, let me know!**

 **Have a great day!**


	9. Child of the Moon

**Here is another chapter hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Child of the Moon**

Snow stared up ahead as they walked, Emma had told them that the giant was going to hold Hook for ten hours, which meant that they had to move fast, not because she was scared of the pirate, but because she was sure that the first thing he was going to do was get to Cora, and after everything Cora had done, she did scare the hell out of her.

"What are you thinking" Emma said as she brought Snow from her thoughts

"Just thinking about Hook"

"Hook" Emma said a little surprised "why"

"Well you said we only have ten hours and once he's free, the first thing he'll do is go to…"

"Cora" Emma said a little surprised "I didn't think of that"

"I guess not" Snow said with a small smile

"Don't worry Mary Margaret" Emma said as she came closer to her "I won't let anything happen to us"

"Emma" Snow said, she didn't like the way Emma had said that, she knew her daughter was stubborn but there was no way she was going to let her put herself in harm's way for her again

"What"

"You have to promise me something" she said with determination "if Cora finds us, if we run into her once again you have to promise me to stay back, you have to…"

"Absolutely not" Emma said with determination

"Emma…"

"That's not going to happen" Emma interrupted once again "I'm sorry Mary Margaret but I can…"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but you are forgetting who you are to me" Snow interrupted before Emma could give her the speech she had given her a thousand times, she knew she could take care of herself, she didn't need a reminder that her daughter was all grown up "Emma you are my daughter"

"Mary Margaret…"

"And you are also a mother, so tell me Emma, would you stop taking care of Henry once he's all grown up" she asked "will you let him put himself in danger for you?" she asked "will you…"

"No" Emma said quietly

"Then you can't tell me not to" Snow said quickly "I know you are used to taking care of yourself and I know you are not used to someone putting you first, but now you have someone" she smiled "you do Emma and I'll do everything in my life to protect you"

"Thank you" Emma said with a small smile

"You have nothing to be thankful for Emma" Snow said with a satisfied smile, she had finally won a battle with the blond

"But Mary Margaret" Emma said with determination "we go back together" she said and Snow smiled at the fact that she had used her words against her

"I've lost enough time with you Emma" Snow smiled "trust me I don't plan on missing anymore"

* * *

Emma could feel a pang in her abdomen for every step she took, she was sure she had broken two or three ribs when the giant had held her at the beanstalk, but the adrenaline and need to get to Henry and as much as she wanted to deny it to herself Mary Margaret, gave her the force to climb down the beanstalk. But now with the adrenaline gone, she could feel the all too familiar pain, being a foster kid and a bail bonds gave you a few broken ribs, gave you a few broken ribs, back then she had no time to heal them, she didn't have that luxury, just like now. But as time went on and they kept walking Emma could feel the pain getting worse and her need to rest increase. But they couldn't stop, they had to keep going, because the longer they waited the longer she'll be away from her son, and the longer he'll be with Regina.

Snow stared at her daughters back. She had noticed that ever since her daughter had come back from the beanstalk she had been favoring her left side. She tried to ignore it for some time but she couldn't do it anymore. Emma could be quite stubborn when it meant keeping her feelings and injuries to herself but when it came to her daughters safety Snow was way more stubborn then the blond

So taking a deep breath she went in front of her daughter and stood in her way

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing" Emma said a little annoyed as she tried to overstep her but Snow stood firmly in her place

"Why are you favoring your left side" she asked with a no taking bullshit tone

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma said defensively "plus we don't have time for this Mary Margaret, Hook will..."

"Come for you the second the giant lets him go" Snow interrupted "I know Emma. But frankly I don't care about him I care about you"

"If you care about me then you would not be standing in my way" Emma said harshly

"Emma" Snow said with a sad tone. She still couldn't understand why Emma insisted on pushing her away

"Sorry" Emma mumbled as she looked at the pain in her friends eyes "I just want to get to Henry, I know he is with David, and I…I trust David, but…"

"I know" Snow said with a smile at the fact that Emma had just admitted that she trusted David "but Emma, we can't keep going with you like this" she said pointing at her "we've been walking for the past four hours and the more time passes the more pressure you are putting on you left side. Can I see the damage" she said as she attempted to touch Emma but the second she made contact with her Emma flinched and took a step back

"What are you doing" Emma yelled

"I'm just checking Emma" Snow said with pain in her eyes at being yelled at

"I already told you it's nothing" Emma said defensively

"And I don't believe you" Snow said with determination "so we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way, but we are not leaving until you let me take a look at you"

"We don't have time for this" Emma said, but walked closer to Mary Margaret, she knew the woman was as stubborn as her, which meant she wasn't going to stop until she took a look at her

"What we don't have time for is for you to fall on your face and hurt yourself even more" Snow said sternly, but smiled at the fact that Emma came closer to her

"That's not going to happen" Emma said "I'm fine"

"I'll be the judge of that" Snow said smiling once again, Emma was way more stubborn then her and Charming put together "do you want to lift your shirt or should I" Snow asked and Emma just gave her an annoyed look as she attempted to lift her shirt, but she couldn't do it, the pain was just too much

 _Stupid giant_ she thought as she kept on trying to lift her shirt

"I can't tell if you are staling or if you can't really lift your shirt up" Snow said with a smile

"I can't" Emma said in a low and annoyed voice, which broke Snow's heart, her daughter was worse than she thought

"Here, let me help you" Snow said as she came closer to her, but didn't touch her until Emma gave her the ok, it was obvious to her that her daughter didn't like to be touched.

Once Emma gave her the ok, she lifter her shit and gasped. Her whole stomach was black and blue, the bruises came from her right side to her left and Snow didn't need to turn her to know that they were also allover her back

"Can we go now" Emma said as she lowered her shirt, she knew from her mother's gasp that her diagnosis had been right, she had broken her ribs, but that wasn't going to stop her from going on

"No way" Snow said with determination "we are stopping"

"We are not stopping, I'm fine" Emma said as she tried to walk forward once again, but again Snow stood in front of her

"Emma you have at least two broken ribs" she said a little calmer, she knew yelling will only make it worse "we are stopping"

"Mary Margaret" Emma said harshly "I've had worse, so we are not stopping" she finished and saw the pain that took over her mother's eyes, but this time she didn't regret it, because she knew this was the only way to keep moving

"Well" Snow said a little shocked, she knew what Emma was doing, her daughter was pushing her away so that she could get her way, but there was no way Snow was going to let that happen "you didn't have people who cared about you before and now you do, so Emma we are stopping"

"I" Emma said, she was taken a little of guard, she was sure that her resent comment would make the woman in front of her move, but it clearly hadn't, maybe she did care for her as much as she claimed "I…I…"

"I know what you are doing Emma" Snow said "you are scaring me so that we can keep going but that's not going to happen, that's…"

"You think I'm making this up" Emma yelled "sorry to burst your bobble Snow White, but a few broken ribs are nothing compared to what I've been through" Emma said angrily "I've been through worst and survived, so if I tell you that I can keep going, it's because I can" she yelled, what gave her the right to say Emma was making does things up

"I never said you were making it up" Snow said a little hurt "I know…I've known since I was Mary Margaret that your life hasn't been easy Emma" she said as she came closer to her "and I want to know everything about your life, but not like this, not while you are angry at me, not while you are trying to push me away"

"Well if you are expecting my life to be…"

"I'm not expecting anything, I know you suffered, I can see it in your eyes and it breaks my heart, but Emma if you keep pushing then I can't help you" Snow said with a pained smile

"I don't need your help" Emma yelled "you are too late for that"

"Everyone needs help" Snow said ignoring the pain that her last comment sent "the thing is that no one has ever taught you that, people in your life have taught you that you don't need anyone but yourself, because everyone you have let in has hurt you, but Emma I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm never going to ask you for anything in return"

"Why" Emma asked, why would she want to help her, why would she want her after everything she had said

"Because I'm your mother, because you are my daughter, and because…"

"Let's go" Emma said as she tried to move away from the woman in front of her

"Emma you are going to wear yourself out" Snow said, masking the hurt that took over her at having her daughter trying to walk away once again right before she could confess her love to her "your ribs are broken and your back is destroyed"

"Like I said, I've been through worst and lived"

"Yeah I know" Snow said with a defeated tone "I'll make you a deal, we rest for an hour and will keep going"

"I'm fine" Emma said

"I know you are but Aurora is probably tiered, she didn't sleep well while you were at the beanstalk, she keep having nightmares" Snow said quickly, realizing there was no way Emma was going to stop for her benefit, but her daughter was kind, which meant she will stop if the others needed to

"Fine" Emma said as she started walking once again, smiling at the fact that this time Snow moved out of her way

"Good" Snow smiled and walked behind her, incase her daughter wasn't as strong as she thought and collapsed.

* * *

"We'll make camp here" Snow said after walking for another half hour "I'm sure Aurora needs to rest" she added for good measure, in case her daughter wanted to argue once again

"That's ok I…"

"You didn't sleep at all last night, some rest will do you good" Snow said quickly

"I…I don't want to…"

"Come here I'll help you" Snow said with an encouraging smile, she knew that making Aurora sleep was the only way she could get Emma to do it as well

"Ok" Aurora said with a smile as she walked towards Snow

"What the hell was that" Emma said to Mulan as she stared at Mary Margaret and Aurora

"Aurora had a nightmare when you left and Snow helped her through it" Mulan said as she walked away from the blond "I'm going to get us something to eat, watch the campsite, while they rest, they didn't get any sleep last night"

"Sure" Emma said never leaving her attention from Aurora and Mary Margaret

As she stared at them Emma couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that took over her at watching May Margaret comforting Aurora. She knew it wasn't fair to feel that way since the only thing she had done over the past three days was push Mary Margaret, but she hated the fact that the woman had found someone to replace her so easily, Snow White shouldn't be in the floor comforting sleeping beauty, she should be comforting her. She took a step closer to them, but stopped when she heard the younger woman crying in her sleep as Snow held her in her arms and calmed her, with that image she couldn't help but go back to all the times she had had a nightmare as a little kid and had no one to comfort her. With that image she felt another surge of anger grow to the woman in front of her, because she should have been there, she should have been there to comfort her in her nightmares

"Emma" Snow said in a quiet tone, she had noticed her daughter staring at her, but she didn't want to push her, the second she saw a tear rolling down her eyes, she decided to bring her back from her thoughts "is everything ok"

"Yes" Emma said quickly "I'm fine"

"How do you feel" Snow asked, she had suggested they make a stop so that Emma could rest, but for some reason her daughter seemed reluctant to do it

"I'm fine"

"We are already taking a break, why don't you rest for a while" Snow said calmly

"I don't want to…I…"

"Come here" Snow said patting on the spot next to her

"No I'll just…I'll just rest over there" Emma said pointing to the other side of the campsite "you have your hands full, I don't want to impose" she said and regretted the words immediately, she just sounded like a jealous little girl who didn't want to share her mother with anyone, but the pain in her ribs wasn't letting her think clearly

"Emma" Snow said a little confused, was her daughter jealous

"I'm going to rest" Emma said quickly

"Emma please" Snow said attempting to move Aurora, her daughter was way more important

"No stay with her" Emma said "I can sleep over there"

"But I want you to sleep here, next to me, please" Snow said quickly

"Fine" Emma said, she really didn't know why she had so easily complied, she didn't know if it was the pain in her ribs, or the fact that she didn't like sleeping beauty taking her mother, she took a deep breath and walked towards Snow, who couldn't hide the smile on her face as she scooted over

Emma sat down next to her mother as a small gasp took over her lips

"Are you ok" Snow asked a little alarmed

"Yeah" Emma said and Snow made her rest her head on her shoulder

"Well rest" Snow said not really believing she was ok, but not wanting to fight either "you'll feel better"

"Thanks" Emma said with a smile and within seconds she was resting on her mother's arms but not before she heard Snow mumble "I love you Emma"

Emma didn't know what came over her, she didn't know if it was the pain or the tiredness she felt but she heard herself answer back "I love you too Mary Margaret

And this time Snow couldn't hold the tears that came rolling down her eyes

* * *

Snow got up after a while, Emma had been tossing and turning the whole night, but now it seemed like her daughter had finally managed to get some proper sleep. She had mumbled the name of Daniel once again over and over throughout the night, begging him not to leave her, but as much as Snow wanted to know who that Daniel was she didn't have time to think about that. Emma had just told her that she loved her right before going to sleep, and even though she had said Mary Margaret, Snow was sure she was talking about her, her daughter loved her and that was the only thing she could think of at the moment. She stared at the forest, as she replayed over and over the words that had come out of the blonds mouth, and she couldn't help but feel sad to be so happy about it. She shouldn't be so excited at the fact that Emma had confessed her love, even if she probably didn't know she was doing it, she shouldn't be so happy because she should have been used to it. She should have been there, she should have been the first person Emma loved, and it shouldn't be so hard for the blond to tell her that she loved her, but it was, Emma had to be nearly unconscious to confess it and Snow couldn't blame her for it. Her daughter had spent her whole life thinking she was left on the side of the rode and as much as Snow wanted that to change overnight she knew it couldn't, so she couldn't really blame Emma for not running to her to tell her that she loved her, even though it broke her heart.

Emma woke up alone. She turned around looking for Mary Margaret and found her staring at the woods a few feet from her "what are you doing"

"Uh just thinking" Snow said quietly, she wasn't about to tell her what she was thinking of, she knew that if she did Emma would just run away from her, again

"Come on, Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding" Emma said quickly, if her mother didn't want to elaborate what was going through her mind, who was her to make her talk about it. Even though she had some idea of what it was. She had just told her that she loved her and even though she had meant it, she didn't feel like discussing it at the moment they had more important things to take care of

"Emma wait" Snow said before the blond could leave completely

"What is it?" Emma asked hoping that she hadn't changed her mind about not wanting to talk about it

"How do you feel" Snow asked

"Fine" Emma said and being honest, she was surprised about her answer because now that she thought about it she wasn't feeling anything at all and if her past experiences with broken ribs told her anything it was that the mourning after hurt way more than the day of the accident

"Really Emma" Snow said as she came closer to her "how do you ..."

"I don't feel anything" Emma said with more surprise, how was that possible

"Let me see" Snow said not believing her for a second, Emma was probably just telling her that so they could keep going

Emma stared at her but complied, to be honest she also wanted to know. So she allowed her mother to lift her shirt closing her eyes. She was never a fan of seeing the damage

Snow lifted her shit and gasped in surprise. It was gone. Everything was gone. It was as if nothing had ever happened

"What is it" Emma asked, as always expecting the worst

"It's gone" Snow said in surprise

"What's gone" Emma asked

"The bruises, everything" Snow said with a worried look on her face

Emma looked at her self not really believing what she was looking at "how is that even possible" she asked

"Oh it is" Snow said and Emma could detect the freighting tone her voice had taken

"How" Emma asked

"Magic Emma" Snow said "you have magic"

"No" Emma said taking a step back but before she could say anything else Aurora came rushing in and told them about Henry, making Emma forget about what Snow had recently confessed, who cared about magic when her son was trapped in a room with fire

* * *

 **Read and Review  
thanks so much for your support and your reviews, hope you liked this chapter  
if you have any conversations in mind for the next chapter let me know  
**

 **have a great weekend**


	10. Into the Deep

**Chapter 10 – Into the Deep**

Emma stared at Aurora as she slept, she couldn't help the jealousy that took over her as she watch the woman slumber, since in her dreams she was going to see Henry, and even though Mary Margaret and Aurora had referred to does dreams as nightmares, Emma would give anything to have that dream, one because it meant she would be with Henry and two because she was sure that dream was pair in comparison to her nightmares.

Snow stared at her daughter as she watched her staring at Aurora, she couldn't help but want to know what was going through her mind. What was her daughter thinking about at the moment, what was she feeling knowing her son was in pain and she was too far away to help him through it. She couldn't help but think of how similar their lives had been, they had both given up their children, both of them had missed their children grow up, and even though she didn't know what made Emma give Henry up, she had a pretty good idea, which broke her heart, she could almost swear that the reason was Emma didn't feel good enough for Henry.

Emma could feel Mary Margaret staring at her and as much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't. She knew the woman was probably wondering what was going through her mind, and for some reason unknown to her that bothered her. She didn't like people to meddle in her business, and that's the only thing Mary Margaret had done since the second she found out she was her mother, but Emma couldn't blame her, she couldn't because she had felt the same way towards Henry, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed by it.

She took a deep breath and decided to look at the woman staring at her, hoping that being caught staring will make her look away, but it didn't, and that just served to remind her how different this woman was from Mary Margareyt. So taking another tactic Emma decided to ask her the question that had been plaguing her mind since the second she found out her mother had gone through the same nightmares Henry had "so what's it like"

Snow stared at her daughter, not really sure she was the one she was talking to

"Mary Margaret, what's it like" Emma asked again, she figured after the long silence that had taken over them, thats the woman in front of her didn't know she was being spoken to

"Sorry" Snow said with a smile "what's what like"

"The dreams" Emma explained "what are they like"

"They…they are" Snow started, but she didn't know what to say, she knew Emma felt guilty for what Henry was going through and she didn't want to increase that guilt

"Mary Margaret" Emma said sternly "you can tell me, I'm stronger than you think" she reassured her, realizing that the woman didn't want to tell her to spare her feelings, and Emma couldn't help but hate that, she hated the fact that Mary Margaret thought she needed to do that

"They are horrible" Snow whispered "you feel like you are about to burn and as much as you want to wake up you can't" she continued in a broken voice "and the worst part is that once you do wake up you find that it wasn't just a dream, that it was real"

"Real" Emma whispered

"You wake up with burns" Snow mumbled, half wishing her daughter hadn't heard the last part, but one look at her told her she hadn't been so lucky

"Burns" Emma said in a concerned tone as she looked at Aurora "how is that even possible"

"Magic, Emma" Snow said quietly "everything is possible"

"Does it hurt" Emma said in such a childish tone that it broke Snows heart

"Does what hurt?"

"The burns" Emma asked "do they…"

"Yes" Snow answered quickly as she placed her hand gently on Emma's shoulder, her heart breaking at the look on her face, wishing she could take her pain away but knowing it was impossible. She knew what the guilt of having your child being hurt for something you did felt like, she felt it every time she looked at the broken look in her daughters face

"For how long" Emma asked after a long pause, it was her fault, Henry was going through that because she wouldn't believe him

"For a while" Snow answered with regret

"How long was it for you" Emma asked, she needed to know more, she needed to know how long Henry will be suffering thanks to her

"It lasted a while" Snow answered "but your father helped" she said quickly attempting to reassure her daughter

"He did" Emma said quickly, some hope lighting in her eyes

"Yeah" Snow said with a small reassuring smile "it took me a while to tell him about the dreams, but once I did, he would come closer to me and light a candle, telling me that the candle will help me keep the bad dreams away" she said as a small smile took over her features

"And did they" Emma asked with curiosity, both for Henry and herself

"It helped" Snow said quickly, not missing the way Emma's face had lighten up, she knew her daughter wasn't only asking that question for Henry, but for her as well

"Good" Emma said quickly "I'm glad he has him…David, I'm glad Henry has David" she whispered, and she couldn't help but wish that she had had someone like David growing up, it would have been nice to have someone to help you chase your nightmares away

"Yeah" Snow said with a sad smile, she knew what was going through Emma's mind "he's good with that"

"Good" Emma said with a smile and Snow could see her daughter slowly building up her walls once again

"Emma who's Daniel" she asked before her daughter could build the walls completely, she knew it was now or never and she desperately wanted to know why her daughter cried his name every time she went to sleep

"I…I…" Emma stuttered, Mary Margaret's question had taken her a little of guard "I don't know what you are talking about" she said trying to play ignorant

"Yes you do" Snow said quickly "you mumbled his name in your sleep, you begged him, you…"

"He was someone from my past" Emma said knowing there was no way out, she cursed herself for speaking in her sleep and then she cursed Mary Margaret for hearing it "someone I really don't feel like talking about right now"

"Emma" Snow begged "please don't push me away don't…"

"I don't want to talk about it" Emma said strongly

"When are you going to let me in" Snow pleaded a little annoyed, she was tired of being pushed away

"Maybe once I know you are not going to let me down" Emma whispered as she tried to walk away from the broken look that had taken over her mother's eyes, but before she could move, Snow held her arm

"Emma" she pleaded "I…I…why can't you trust me, I'm not going to hurt you Emma, I…"

"A long time ago I made a promise" Emma said to Snow in a small voice "I promised Daniel that I would never let anyone close enough to hurt me" she said as she looked at the woman in front of her with a broken expression "I already broke that promise twice, but I won't do it again…I'm…I'm sorry Mary Marga…I'm sorry Snow White but I can't, I won't do it again"

"Who was he" Snow asked in a broken expression

"No…"

"If he's the reason you are not going to let me in then I deserve to know" Snow yelled in desperation, she needed to know, she needed to understand why was that promise so important to her daughter

"He was the only person to be there for me when I grew up" Emma said quietly "and if you must know, I made him that promise when he died on my arms, after saving my life"

"How old where" Snow asked on the verge of tears

"Fourteen" Emma answered and this time she did mange to walk away from a stunned Snow

Snow stared at her daughters back for a while, she was frozen in place, shocked after Emma's revelation. Her daughter had had someone die in her arms, and not just anyone, she had to see someone she cared about die, die for her, Snow had seen that once and it was a pain she didn't wish on anyone, must of all her daughter. She felt tears coming down her eyes, as she couldn't help but wonder what else her daughter had gone through

* * *

Snow walked close to her daughter as she took deep breaths, even though she didn't want it to admit to herself she was kind of scared to go back into those dreams once again, but she knew she had to do it, it was the only way to get back, and she would do whatever had to be done to get Emma back home, back to their family

Thinking of Emma just sent chills down her spine, even after fighting those zombies she couldn't get their conversation out of her mind. She couldn't help but feel the hope of ever managing a connection with her daughter disappear, if the person Emma had made the promise to was as important in her daughter's life as she thought, then Emma would probably never let her in. But something she said had stuck with her, Emma had mentioned she had broken that promise twice, could it be that one of those times was her, well not her, Mary Margaret, which in a crazy way was the same thing and if it was her, then not all hope was gone

"You can talk to birds" Emma said interrupting her thoughts

"Am, yeah, I…"

"How" Emma asked with surprise

"I don't know"

"Can you make them clean your house too" Emma said with a small smile, she had seen the movie Snow White a few times in her younger years and now that she found out her mother could talk to brides she wanted to know what else she had in common with her Disney character "because that would be cool"

"I don't understand" Snow said a little confused, she couldn't help but feel like she was being made fun of

"Well the Disney version of yourself can talk to birds, well actually all animals and they help her clean the house"

"I think I'm insulted" Snow said with a small smile

"Why" Emma said smiling back

"I think I've seen that world's version of my life and trust me, that couldn't be farther from the truth"

"Well the bird part seems to be true" Emma said mockingly, she had missed those conversations with Mary Margaret

"I would never make them make the house" Snow said defensibly

"Well you should"

"Emma"

"I'm just saying it would be cool" Emma said with a smile "not having to clean for a change"

"You never clean" Snow said with a smile, it felt good to have those conversations with Emma, her daughter just seemed so care free

"I…you have a point" Emma said, the woman had been leaving with her for quite some time, there was no point defending herself

"Of course I do" Snow smiled

"I'm thinking of you here" Emma said quickly "wouldn't it be nice to not clean for a change" she mocked

"You are horrible"

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't be taking advantage of them if they want to help" Emma defended herself

"I…"

"I'm just thinking of you" Emma mocked

"If you are so concerned, why don't you help?"

"I'm not that concerned" Emma answered with a smile as both woman laughed at their conversation, both of them thinking the same thing, it was nice to go back to the way they used to be, at least for a little while

* * *

Regina, it wasn't all Regina's fault, Snow thought as she heard her daughters words, Regina had only let darkness in because of what she had done "It's not all her fault" Snow said in a quiet voice

"What" Emma said a little confused

"Regina's" Snow said "It's not all her fault"

"What do you mean" Emma said a little confused, was Snow White taking the Evil Queens side

"She only did what she did because of me"

"You were just a child" Emma said quickly "you didn't…"

"How do you know" Snow said quickly

"Henry's book"

"You read that" Snow asked, she never thought Emma had actually read that book

"Only the parts about you" Emma said a little shy "you and David…I…I guess I wanted to know you guys in case Henry was right"

"Oh" Snow said with a smile, her daughter had wanted to know her "well then you know it wasn't…"

"You were a child" Emma interrupted her "you didn't…"

"She trusted me" Snow said a little irritated "she…"

"She lived with that woman her whole life" Emma said referring to Cora "she should have known you didn't stand a chance against her"

"Emma…"

"No" Emma said strongly "It wasn't your fault, Regina should have known better"

"She…"

"But she doesn't" Emma said quickly once again "she was scared to blame her mother so she blamed you, then she got to consumed with hatred that she ruined other lives in the process"

"That's…"

"And the worst part, the worst part is that she doesn't learn from those mistakes" she continued once again before Snow could say anything "I was leaving, I was going back to Boston but her need to kick me out of his life got him hurt, he's having nightmares because of that and…and…"

"Emma"

"It's her fault" Emma said sternly "I didn't believe him but at least I didn't get him into a coma"

"Emma…"

"Just like you" Emma said quickly "you are not to blame for what happened, she is, she chose her life May Margaret and she'll have to live with that" Emma finished and as much as Snow wanted to respond to her she knew there was no point, the was no way she was going to change her daughter mind, and that scared her because the way Emma had said Regina's name, with so much hatred frightened her.

* * *

Snow stared at the powder and she couldn't help but be a little scared, but one look at her daughter and she felt the force growing up in her once again, she could do this if it meant bringing Emma home

"Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Henry's in there when I am"

"I'll be right here" Emma said holding her hand, which sent a small smile to Snows features "Say hi to my son for me"

"I will" Snow reassured her before falling into a deep sleep.

Emma stared at the woman in front of her and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. This woman, her mother, was willing to take a sleeping curse to get them back and all Emma could do to her was push her away. She knew the woman was trying, she knew she was doing her best, but as much as Emma wanted to let her in she couldn't. She couldn't because she was hurt, hurt and scared. She was hurt for being abandoned and she was scared of being abandoned once again. The three people she had let into her life had left her and she couldn't have that again. Daniel had died in her arms, Neal had left her in jail, and Mary Margaret had taken the form of her mother, everyone she let in left her and she couldn't go through that, not again

She felt the tiredness of the day overcome her and decided to stop her fight against sleep, she could sleep here close to Mary Margaret and wake up once the woman did.

* * *

"Emma" Snow said as she watch her daughter stare at Aurora after she had mentioned Hook, it was a crazy thought but she was sure that something had happened between her daughter and that pirate up in the beanstalk

"David is going to be ok" Emma said quickly, she knew her mother wanted to talk about her once again so she decided to change the conversation, making it about her mother instead

"I…"

"We'll stop Cora and get back to them as soon as possible"

"I know" Snow said with a smile, since when was Emma the optimist of the two

"You didn't tell me" Emma said shyly "why was David in there"

"I told you he took a sleeping curse" Snow said quickly

"Why" Emma asked

"Because of Henry" Snow said in a sad tone, it amazed her how Emma seemed surprised every time someone did something good for someone else and not for their personal gain

"But…"

"He is family Emma" Snow said as she placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder "and that's what family does"

"Right" Emma said with a shy smile

"Emma" Snow smiled "get used to it"

"I'm going to need time" Emma said shyly

"I know" Snow smiled "take as much as you want"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome Emma"

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	11. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 11 – Queen of Hearts**

Aurora was back and Emma couldn't stop thinking about the reason why. After everything she had done to the pirate, after leaving him at the beanstalk hostage for ten hours, the pirate had helped them, and worst of all he had told Aurora he had done it for her. That was the worst part of all because as much as Emma wanted to think otherwise she was sure the pirate had something up his sleeve

"I feel like Hook is up to something" Emma said to Mary Margaret in a low voice, not wanting the others to hear

"What do you mean" Snow asked a little confused

"Well I don't know, I just…I just feel like he didn't let Aurora go just because of..." she stopped not willing to say the reason why Hook had let the princess go, he said he had done it for her and that was something Emma just couldn't believe

"You'" Snow finished for her "you can't grasp the fact that he did it for you"

"Yes" Emma said shyly

"Emma" Snow said in a sad tone "not everyone has to have an ulterior motive to help you, sometimes people just do good things for others without asking anything in return"

"Are we talking about Hook" Emma said in a harsh tone, she was sure that her mother was just using this as an excuse to give her another life lesson, and she hated that, she didn't like to be lectured, and specially by her mother, she was too late for that "or you"

"Emma…"

"Because I'm sure we are not talking about Hook" Emma continued "I left him alone with a giant for ten hours, I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is help us, help me"

"You're right" Snow said "I just don't understand why you always expect the worst in people"

"Are we still talking about Hook" Emma said, she knew they weren't she just wanted to stall the conversation a little bit

"No" Snow said a little annoyed "just leave Hook alone for a second and tell me, tell me Emma why is it so hard for you to trust, why…"

"Because everyone I've trusted has let me down" Emma answered harshly

"I'm not going to do that Emma" Snow said with determination

"You already did"

"Emma" Snow said with pain in her eyes "when are you going to stop…"

"Stop what"

"Holding what happened twenty-eight years ago against me" Snow said with more strength

"What?" Emma asked a little confused

"Yeah, when are you going to forget what happen and start new" Snow said with a determination that disappeared as she looked into her daughters eyes

"You think it's that easy" Emma said with a harsh tone "you think I could just forget everything that's happened to me my whole life, just because you woke up and realized that you wanted me"

"Emma…"

"NO" Emma said harshly "time froze for you, for twenty-eight years you lived in a town without knowing who you were or what you were doing, while I…I was forced to live thinking you wanted nothing to do with me, I was forced to live without you, so I'm sorry if it's taking me a little more than you would want to let you in, I'm sorry if I still don't believe that you want me"

"Emma" Snow said in a broken voice, what her daughter had just said broke her heart, but it also gave her determination to prove her wrong "a few days ago you told me that you could tell when someone is lying"

"What does that have to do with anything" Emma answered after a few seconds, the question had taken her by surprise

"It has everything to do with this" Snow said strongly "look at me" she pleaded "really look at me Emma, I'm not leaving Emma, I'm not going anywhere not without you, not again…"

"Mary Margaret…"

"Want to know why" Snow asked ignoring Emma's interruption "because I love you" she said and held Emma before she could run away once again, Snow was a person that learned from her mistakes, which meant that she wasn't going to let Emma run away once again "you hear me Emma, I LOVE YOU"

"Stop" Emma yelled as she tried to pull away, but Snows hold was strong

"No" Snow said with strength "you can tell when people are lying right, so tell me Emma am I lying, am I…"

"Want to know what the first lie I learned to recognize was" Emma said in a broken tone

"Emma…"

"I love you"

"Then why are you running" Snow said desperately, if that was the first lie she had learned to recognize why had she been pushing her away, why didn't she believe her

"Because I've been wrong before" Emma said "and that broke me, that hurt me to no repair and I can't, I can't take the chance of being wrong again I…"

"I don't know who that person was Emma, I don't know what happened and once you are ready to tell me I would love to hear about it, but I'm not him Emma, I'm not them, I'm different…"

"You…"

"No" Snow said strongly "let me finish" she mumbled and came closer to her as Emma nodded "I'm not them, I'm not going anywhere Emma, not again, I…I know it's going to take time, I know that you won't trust me just like that and I'm ok with that because I know that with time, with time Emma you'll see that I'm not going anywhere, but Emma, Emma I need you to try to let me in, I need you to stop pushing me away, I need you to give me a chance, please"

"I…"

"One step at the time" Snow said gently "I'm not asking you to blindly trust me, I'm not asking you to let me in completely, I know that takes time, but what I'm asking you Emma is for you to stop running away from me when I tell you that I love you, because it hurts" Snow said with tears

"Mary Margaret…"

"It hurts me to see you run away from me, it hurts to see you so openly reject me, it…"

"I'm sorry" Emma said with tears in her eyes "I didn't mean to do that, I…"

"I know" Snow said reassuringly "I know"

"I promise" Emma said as she came closer to her "I promise I won't run away again"

"Emma"

"Fine" Emma said with a sad smile at the fact that Snow had detected her lie "I promise I'll try not to run away"

"That's better" Snow said with a small smile as they kept walking "and Emma, I promise I'm not going anywhere, at least not willingly"

"Good" Emma said smiling back "because I'm not letting you go"

* * *

Snow stared angrily at the pirate as he walked away, who gave him the right to talk to her daughter like that, when she got out of this cell she was going to make him regret every word he had just said. Once the pirate was out of sight she turned her attention to her daughter and she couldn't help the sadness that took over her at the look in Emma's face, her daughter looked so broken, as if she had believed every word that stupid pirate had said.

"He's wrong you know" Snow said in a low voice, meant just for Emma

"What" Emma asked, she was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard what the woman in front of her had said

"Hook, he's wrong"

"About what" Emma asked even though she had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about

"About you"

"What about me" Emma said, she really didn't want to have this conversation with Mary Margaret, especially when she was sure everything Hook had said to her was right

"You are special Emma" Snow smiled "and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother"

"I…"

"I've always thought you were special, even when I was just Mary Margaret"

"You did" Emma said a little confused

"Yes" Snow smiled

"Why" Emma asked, why would anyone in their right mind think she was special

"Because you are smart and kind, you fight for what you believe in and after everything you've been through you are still fighting, you don't let people bring you down and most importantly you don't let people bring down the people you care about" she said with a smile "so Emma, don't let does stupid words bring you down, because they couldn't be farther from the truth"

"I…am…"

"We'll get out of here" Snow said reassuringly, she knew she had left her daughter speechless, if there was something she had learned from Emma it was the she didn't know how to accept complements, probably because she wasn't used to hear them, but now that she had Snow she better get used to it "if there is anything I learned from your father, is to never give up"

* * *

Snow looked at her daughter as they made their way out of the cell, she knew they had no time to waste since the faster they got to lake nostros the better, they needed to stop Cora before it was too late, but the things Emma had said back at the cell broke her heart and she needed to clear the air before it was too late, she wasn't naïve, she knew how powerful Cora was and she didn't want Emma to think that of herself in case she didn't make it, because if there was something she was sure of it was that she wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter

"Emma wait" she said as she came to a stop

"We don't have time for this, we have to get going"

"I know my way around the forest" Snow said quickly "we'll get there in time don't worry"

"Fine" Emma said a little defeated, if there was something she had learned from her mother it was that the woman was as stubborn as she was and if there was something she needed to say, she said it "what is it"

"You are wrong"

"About what" Emma asked a little confused

"About not being special"

"You already told me that" Emma said as she stared walking, they didn't have time for this

"Yes I did" Snow said "but apparently I'll have to repeat myself"

"You…"

"You have done so much more then broken the curse" Snow started before Emma could interrupt her "you didn't get us stuck in this world, you were pulled by a wraith trying to save the woman that made your life miserable since the moment she met you and you did it because she was important to Henry, you destroyed the wardrobe because you knew that if you didn't then Cora would have gotten to StoryBrooke and hurt Henry, the reason you broke the curse was because you wanted to save Henry" Snow smiled

"I don't understand" Emma said a little confused "what's your point"

"Don't you see it Emma" Snow smiled "everything you've done has nothing to do with Gold, he might have made you the savior, it might have been his plan, but everything you've done you've done it for Henry, and you want to know why" Snow said with a smile

"Why" Emma asked

"Because you love him" Snow said "you love that boy so much that you'll do anything to save him, and that alone makes you more powerful than anything Gold could have done, so don't you dare say that you are not special, don't you dare say that everything you've done you've done it because Gold wanted you to because it's a lie, everything you've done you've done it for Henry, just like I will do anything for you" she finished and looked at the shock that took over her daughters face, and she couldn't help but smile because behind that shocked expression she could see the determination in her eyes, and that made her extremely happy, because that expression was Charming's, which meant they were not going to fail "let's go"

Emma stood frozen for a few seconds as she let the words sink in, she still couldn't understand how this woman that barely even knew her could have so much hope in her. She didn't understand how Snow White could see so much good in her when no one in her life had "thanks" she said as she started to wall

"You are welcome" Snow smiled "now let's go home"

* * *

"Emma run" Snow yelled as she saw Cora approaching her she would not allowed that woman to hurt her daughter, but Emma didn't move which did not come to a surprise for Snow, her daughter never did what she was told. She watch Cora coming near her and she couldn't hide the fear she felt, the woman looked ready to kill "why do you want to go to StoryBrooke?" she asked

"Because my daughter needs me" Cora said with a smile as she kept getting closer to her "and now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted" she paused for good measure "your heart, goodbye Snow White"

A lot of things happened at the same time, Snow saw her daughter getting up as she started running towards her.

"NOOO" Emma yelled, she didn't know what she was doing the only thing she knew was that she wasn't going to let that monster near her mother, she had just found her and there was no way she was going to live without her, so she jumped, she got in front of her mother and the woman who seemed so intent on hurting them and as she got in front of Snow she felt Cora's hand go through her chest

"Emma" Snow cried what had she done, she didn't understand what was happening, when was her daughter going to learn that she didn't need to protect her, that it was up to her to protect Emma not the other way around. As she saw Cora's hand on her daughters chest she could see all the things she never got to do with her daughter, she never got to hug her, kiss her, she never got to show her how much she loved her and now thanks to Emma's reckless choice she would never get that chance, Cora was going to kill her little girl

"OH you foolish girl" she heard Cora say with a wicked smile as she felt tears coming down from her eyes "don't you know? Love is a weakness" she smiled and in that moment Snow saw her trying to pull out Emma's heart, Snow felt a pain she had never felt before but as she saw Cora's attempt fail she felt her heart feel with joy, Emma's heart was right where it belonged and before she could even acknowledge that, Cora went flying

Emma didn't understand what was happening as she saw Cora flying in the air. Her heart couldn't be ripped out, when the woman had placed her hand inside her Emma had made her peace with the knowledge that she was about to die and she was ok with that because it meant that she could get her mother home. But now that her heart was where it was supposed to be and Cora was unconscious on the floor Emma couldn't help but wish her heart had been ripped out because the way Snow was looking at her at the moment scared her more than death.

"What was that?" Emma asked a little confused

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you" Snow said with anger "what the hell was that"

"Mary Margaret…"

"NO" Snow said angrily "you have to stop this Emma" she said in a lower tone "you have to stop putting your life in danger, you…"

"I couldn't let her take your heart" Emma said shyly "I just…"

"You will never do that again" Snow said sternly "do you understand me Emma, you will never, ever do that to me again"

"Mary Margaret…"

"I thought I had lost you again" Snow cried as she pulled her into her arms "my baby I, I…"

"I promise" Emma said as she pulled her closer "I promise I'll never do that again ok, just…just calm down"

"I…I…"

"Now, would you please tell me what that was, why couldn't she rip my heart" Emma asked and the second Emma had brought that question up once again Snow remembered Cora and the fact that if they lost any more time they would lose their chance to get back

"That…is a great subject of discussion when we get home" she said as she grabbed Emma's hand, they were going home and the best part was that they were going together, and she was going back to David

"Ready" Snow said smiling at her daughter

"Yeah, let's go" Emma said smiling back and they jumped, to StoryBrooke, the only place Emma had called home.

* * *

David woke up for the third time that night sweating, he had been having the dreams that had plagued Snow and Henry courtesy of the sleeping curse. He got up from the bed, not wanting to wake up Snow, she hadn't been able to tell her everything about their adventure in the Enchanted Forest but from she told him was enough to make him not want to wake her up, she needed her rest.

He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and jumped at the sight of her daughter sitting in the kitchen counter with Henry's book on her lap "Emma"

"Oh' Emma jumped a little startled

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said shyly, it was the first time they had been alone since the curse broke

"No its ok" Emma said shyly "I was, I…"

"What are you reading" he said as he came closer to her

"We...we met Cora" Emma said still with a shy tone. For some reason she didn't know how to handle herself around him

"Yes, Snow told me about that" David said with a smile that turned serious "she also told me what you did"

"I...I..."

"I would have done the same" he said quickly, noticing how uncomfortable she was feeling with his comment

"Really" Emma said a little surprised, she had expected to be chastised for what she had done, just like Mary Margaret had done the second Emma was safe

"Yeah" David said "I would have" he smiled "I will always do whatever is in my hands to protect her and you"

"Davi...I mean James, I…"

"It's David" he said with a smile

"What do you mean"

"My brother was James" he smiled "I'm David"

"Oh I didn't know that" Emma said shyly

"No one knows" he reassured her "only Snow knows that name and now you"

"I..."

"It seems fit" he said "that the two most important people in my life know about this"

"David I..."

"I know" he interrupted "I know you need time, I know you are not used to hearing this but I just want you to know that I'm here for you Emma" he smiled "for whatever you need, I'm here"

"I..."

"And I'll wait for you to be ready" he interrupted once again "no matter how long that is" he reassured her and they both just stood there for a few moments. Both content with just being next to each other.

It amazed Emma how comfortable she felt around him, it was so different with how she felt with Mary Margaret. She figured it was because she didn't know David as much as she did Mary Margaret and also because she hated the parts she knew about David while she loved everything about Mary Margaret, when she was just that, now that she was Snow White it was completely different

"You are different" she mumbled after a while

"What do you mean" he said a little confused

"You are different" she smiled "I hated David, I ...I mean..."

"I know what you meant" he smiled

"I'm glad she has you" Emma said as she smiled back

"And I'm glad she has you" he said smiling back "thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't"

"That's...that's what..."

"That's what family does" he said smiling at her, he knew that's what she wanted to say but didn't know how to, so he decided to help her out

"Yeah"

"Now what do you say we get some sleep" he said as he got up

"Right" she said as she got to her feet and walked to the stairs "David" she mumbled before disappearing into her room "light a candle" she smiled "I've heard it helps"

"Right" David said taken a little of guard, how did she know about the nightmares and most importantly how did she know about the candle

"Mary Margaret told me" she said reading his thoughts "and before I forget, thank you"

"For what"

"For this" she said referring to their resent conversation "but most importantly for Henry"

"You are very welcome" he said with a smile

"Have a good night"

"You to Emma" he said and smiled as he watched her disappear into her room

"Told you she was like you" Snow said as he came into the room

"Yes you did" he said as he smiled at the similarities between his daughter and him "but I still think she's more like you"

"Good night Charming"

"Good night Snow"

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **Thanks for the support and for all of you who wanted a David and Emma moment I hope it was worth the  
wait...**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and have a great day!**


	12. The Cricket Game

**Sorry for the wait...  
Hope you enjoy this new chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Cricket Game**

Henry and Emma walk hand in hand through the streets of StoryBrooke, as much as Emma wanted to she just couldn't take the smile of her face at being back. It felt so good to be back in the only place she knew as her home, even though she wasn't born there, but most importantly it felt so good to be back with Henry, she missed him so much.

"Why are you smiling" Henry asked as he looked at her

"Well" Emma's smile grew even more "it's good to be back" she said but instantly regretted it, the second she said that Henry's smile turned into a frown "wait what wrong" she said as she turned him around so that he was facing her

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Henry" she said in her best motherly tone

"It's just that I…I missed you" he said as a tear escaped his eyes, and that was when Emma realized that her son was far younger then he looked, he had been acting strong since the second they got back, which made her forget how young he actually was, but it was there with that broken look that Emma realized he was just a ten year old boy

"I missed you too" she said as the smile disappeared from her face to be replaced with a small tear "so much"

"I thought I was never going to see you again" he cried as he hugged her with everything he had "when…when Gold told my mom to close the portal I…I…"

"I'm here" Emma said interrupting him before he could break her heart even more "I'm here and you won't get rid of me that easily kid"

"I…."

"I know that before the curse broke I was going to leave, but I learn from my mistakes Henry" she smiled "my biggest mistake was thinking I could live without you kid, you are everything to me Henry, they would have to kill me to keep me away from you"

"Don't say that" Henry said with more tears and Emma scolded herself, she had to be more tactful when she talked to him, he was a kid

"Right" she said shyly "sorry"

"It's ok" Henry smiled as he let go of their hug

"The point is, I'm not leaving" she smiled

"I love you mom"

"Love you to kid" she said as the smile returned once again to her face "so what do you say we go make some tacos" she smiled

"I'd love too" he said with a small smile as they walked hand in hand to their apartment "hey guess what? Taco shells were on sale"

"Apparently tacos? Not a bid item in the Enchanted…" Emma started but stopped at the sight in front of them, she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon" Henry said, and Emma couldn't be happier that her son was as young and naïve as a ten year old boy

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest" Mary Margaret said a little ashamed

"And I needed to help her rest" David said with a small smile, for some reason that Emma didn't understand he was finding the situation amusing

"Uh, lets….lest go make some tacos" Emma said "we have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight" she said as she pushed Henry to the kitchen, she needed him out of there before he would ask any more questions

"We thought you were coming back later" Mary Margaret whispered

"Yeah well we weren't" Emma said a little embarrassed "so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text, or…. You know what? I'm…I'm going to make some tacos" she said walking away as fast as she could before anything else could be said

"It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game" David said with a smile which Snow couldn't help but return

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you invited her" Snow said before Emma could come back into the dinner

"I didn't think I needed to" Emma said as she attempted to walk past Mary Margaret but the woman stood right in her place

"Emma" Snow said a little annoyed "the woman has been trying to kill me for as long as I can remember"

"And she is also the reason we are standing here right now" Emma said quickly

"True" Snow said quickly "I'm not judging you for inviting her, I'm just saying it would have been nice to know"

"You're right" Emma said "it's just that I was sure you were going to say no and I…I... she's Henrys mother…"

"Emma…"

"For the first ten years of his life Regina was his mother" Emma continued "and as much as I would want to change that I can't , I can't and Henry wants her in his life, he didn't tell me that but I know and the least I could do is give her a chance" she said with a sad smile "for Henry"

"She used to be good you know" Snow said with sadness in her tone "she used to…"

"Oh my god" Emma said as a realasacion was revealed to her "she was your mother"

"Step mother" Snow corrected

"Same thing" Emma said quickly "you and Henry shared the same mom" she said with shock, their family tree just got stranger

"Which makes her your step grandmother" Snow said quickly and laughed at the way the color left Emma's face "and…"

"Stop" Emma said quickly "just stop" she smiled "I don't want to know who else I'm related to"

"Ok" Snow smiled

"Was she ever good to you" Emma asked after a small pause

"Yes" Snow smiled "she was"

"Good" Emma said quickly

"Why?" Snow asked a little confused

"I don't know, I guess knowing that she was good to you means she was good to Henry and that's the only thing I ever wanted for him"

"I'm sure she was good" Snow said quietly

"You don't sound so sure" Emma said

"Regina might be the Evil Queen, she might be a murder, but Emma she is capable of love" Snow said reassuringly

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, I knew her before she became the Evil Queen" Snow said sadly "and the way she looks at Henry is the way she used to look at him, at Daniel" she frowned "come on lets go inside" she said as she walked inside leaving Emma behind her.

* * *

"Emma" David and Snow yelled as they came to their daughter's aid. The minute Emma had touched the floor after Regina had used magic on her David and Snow ran to her aid

"I'm fine" Emma said as she got to her feet right after Regina had left "but she's gone"

"We'll find her" Snow said quickly "are you sure you are ok"

"I'm fine"

"Emma" David said warningly

"I'm fi…"

"Don't you ever do that again" he said before she could reassure them once again

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" he said harshly "what you did was reckless and…"

"I'm not a kid anymore" Emma said harshly, she wasn't going to let him reprimand her like she was a ten year old, he was too late for that

"I know" David said a little more calmly "but what you did was reckless and you shouldn't do that you…"

"Regina is a danger to this town" Emma said harshly "it's my job to…"

"You are not alone anymore" David said quickly taking a different approach "you have people who care about you now, people who could not stand the thought of seeing you get hurt, so all I'm asking is for you to think of that before you do something like that again" he finished and gave her a small smile

"I'm sorry" Emma said a little ashamed "it's just that I'm not used to this" she said quietly "I'm not used to having people care about me, I…"

"I'm sure your mother already told you this" he said with a smile "but I'll say it anyway, get used to it"

"I'll try" Emma said with a smile, it felt so odd to have people say things like that to her

"Good, because we are not going anywhere" he said reassuringly

"So I've been told" she said with a smile "come one let's get out of here" she finished as she walked away, needing some space

"You did well" Snow whispered as they walked behind their daughter

"It's a start" he said with a smile

* * *

Emma sees Henry as he walks out of the bus and walks to him giving her parents a small smile, she felt nervous but it was something she needed to do

"Emma, I told you I could walk by myself" Henry said as he walked next to her

"I know" she smiled "something happen and…and I want you to hear it from me first"

"What is it?" he asked a little scared

"I don't know how to tell you" she said nervously after a short pause "I…"

"You can tell me" Henry reassured her "what's wrong"

"Henry" Emma said "it's Archie"

"What about him"

"He's…he's dead" Emma said quietly and her heart broke at the look that took over her sons eyes

"No…he…no" Henry cried "how?"

"Regina" Emma said quickly suddenly wanting to get over the conversation as fast as possible

"What do you mean" he asked a little confused

"She did it" Emma said quietly

"No" Henry said in a small tone "she didn't" he cried "she wouldn't do something like that, she's changing she's"

"I saw her" Emma said quietly

"You did"

"Yes" Emma said shyly

"How" he asked "how did…"

"Gold helped me see it with magic, he…"

"He hates her" Henry said with hope in his voice "he could have framed her"

"That's what I thought" she said sadly "and that's why I did it"

"What do you mean you did it?"

"Well apparently I've got magic" she said shyly "so I used my magic to see it and I did, she did it Henry, I'm sorry"

"Me too" Henry said in tears as he hugged Emma tightly, his heart breaking at the fact that his mother could have done something like that

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think and if I should keep going  
And again if you want a conversation for next chapter just let me know!  
**


	13. The Outsider

**Chapter 13 – The Outsider**

Emma stared at her mother for a few minutes, there was something that had been bothering here since the conversation with her mother's friends, but she didn't know how to ask her, well more importantly, she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer

"What's wrong" Snow asked, she had noticed Emma staring at her for a while and knowing her daughter as well as she did, she knew that it was better to wait then to ask, but the curiosity got the better of her, for some reason she always felt the need to know what Emma was thinking about when she was staring at her, as if knowing will make the stare more comfortable

"Nothing" Emma said quickly and stared at the floor, embarrassed at being caught staring at her mother

"Emma" Snow said in her no taking bullshit tone "I know you better than that" she smiled "you've been staring at me for a while, what's wrong"

"Do you want to go back" Emma asked quickly wanting to get over with the conversation as soon as possible

"Oh" Snow said in surprise, this was the last question she had expected "I…"

"You do" Emma said quickly, not giving her enough time to form a proper response "why"

"Well I…"

"Why would you want to go back to that place, its, its..."

"Its home" Snow said quickly

"Your home" Emma said just as quickly

"Emma…"

"I know I was born there" Emma said before Snow could talk "I know that, but that doesn't make it home" she shrugged

"Would you go back" Snow asked a little shyly

"No" Emma said quickly "I know that place is your home, but this is mine, I grew up here, I…"

"I know" Snow said with a sad smile "and I would never make you leave this place if it's not what you want" she said reassuringly as she held her daughters hand "I would have given anything for that place to be your home, but it's not, it's not and that's my fault…"

"Mary Margaret it's…"

"It is" she said sadly "it is and I'm sorry…"

"You already said that…"

"I know" she smiled sadly "I know, and to answer your question, no I wouldn't want to go back, not without you"

"You can't do that" Emma whispered and Snow could feel her walls coming back up

"Can't do what" she asked

"You can't decide you don't want to go back because I don't want to"

"You're right I can't" Snow said as she smiled at her daughter "but I can decided to stay with you Emma…"

"I…"

"I know I've said it a lot, and I'll say it for as long as you need me to, but Emma, I'm not going anywhere, not without you" she said and smiled as her daughter pulled her into a tight hug

"Thanks" Emma smiled as she hugged her tighter

"You are welcome" Snow said smiling back, it was taking her some time but she was finally figuring out how to get through those tough walls

* * *

Emma got out of the house as soon as possible, the need for some fresh air was all she could think about at the moment. Her mother had just promised never to leave her again, she had told her that she would never go back to the Enchanted Forest if Emma didn't want to come with them and she had believed her, she had believed her and it was a mistake, it was a mistake because Snow had just confessed on wanting to move out. Emma couldn't help but feel stupid, when her mother had told her she was never leaving her again she had stupidly thought that it meant she wanted to live with her, in the same house, and she was stupid to think that because it made since for her to move out. Her mother was married and it made since that she would want to live in a place with her husband where they could live as a married couple, without having to worry about their thirty year old daughter walking in on them, it made since, and most importantly it made Emma feel like a pathetic little girl for being mad at the fact that they needed a place of their own

"Everything ok" someone asked and brought her back from her thoughts, she lifted her head to see David sitting next to her

"Yes" she said quickly as she whipped a tear that was coming out of her eyes, making her feel even worse about herself

"Emma…"

"I'm fine" she said, silently cursing herself for not hiding her pain better

"I might not know you that well" David said with a small smile "but I do know Snow, and Emma you are just like her"

"I'm not" Emma said quickly

"Yes you are" David said his smile growing

"I'm…"

"You guys make the same face when you are worried about something" he said before Emma could form another response "it's cute" he smiled

"Well you are wrong" Emma said quickly "because there is nothing going on with me"

"That's the same thing she would say" he said with a laugh

"Well…"

"What's wrong" he asked, not allowing Emma to switch the subject

"I…its stupid" Emma said after a small pause, there was no point in denning something was wrong

"It's not stupid if it's making you sad Emma" he said as he came closer to her

"I'm not sad" Emma said quickly

"Sad, mad, whatever you are feeling is not stupid" he smiled "what is it"

"I just got you back" Emma said in a sad tone "I just found you after twenty-eight years of looking for you and she wants to move out"

"Emma…"

"No let me finish" she said quickly, he wanted to know what was wrong and now he was going to hear everything she needed to say

"Ok" he said, encouraging her to keep talking

"I know you need a place for yourselves, I know that you just found each other and want to be together but I just got you back as well" she said sadly "and I've been leaving alone for so long that it just, I don't want to be alone anymore" she said as a small cry left her lips

"Emma" David said as he felt his heart break into a million pieces "Emma look at me" he said with a little more strength in his voice "I know you've been alone your whole life, I know that thanks to the decisions we made you were forced to live without us, but Emma, like we've said it a thousand times we are not leaving…"

"I…I know that" Emma said quickly "I know that you wouldn't leave without me, but why do you want to move out, why…"

"That's not what I meant" Snow said as she came closer to her family, she had been listening to the conversation taking place between father and daughter and even though she didn't want to interrupt, she had to, this was a mess she had created not Charming and therefore she had to be the one to clean it up.

"Snow…"

"Emma I didn't mean that" Snow said, ignoring Charming as she came closer to her daughter

"You said that…"

"I know what it sounded like" Snow said before Emma could farther break her heart "but what I meant was that we need a bigger place" she said with a smile "Emma we are not about to let you out of our sight, not ever…"

"I…"

"What I meant was that with you and Henry and David the place is getting crowed" she said as she took her daughters hand into hers "and we need a bigger one, more like a house, a place you and Henry can call home"

"Yes Emma" David said smiling at both her daughter and wife "wouldn't you want your own room" he laughed

"I…yes" she said smiling

"I for one would love to have a room with a door" he said winking at her, letting her know that he was referring to the time she walked in on them

"I wouldn't mind that either" Emma said, her smile coming back "I don't think I'll ever recover from that"

"Me either" Snow smiled "sorry about that"

"Just don't let it happen again" Emma said as she lifted herself from the floor, after this conversation she needed some space "thank you"

"For what" Snow said with a smile

"For proving me wrong once again" Emma said a little shyly

"It's our pleasure" David said with a smile "now let's go inside and try to put a smile on that kids face" he said, knowing her daughters need of space, it was taking him some time, but he was starting to know his little girl.

* * *

Emma came into the apartment and watched her son holding a paper in his hand "you plotting your escape from Shawshank kid?" she asked as she took a look at the paper

"No they are blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out, look"

"They won't be…" she started but stopped when she looked at what he wanted to do "you want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah, you know for weapons and stuff, to protect us from Regina" he said with fear in his voice and Emma felt her heart break, no matter what Regina had done, Henry shouldn't be scared of her, if Emma was sure of anything in her life, it was of the fact that Regina would never do anything to harm her son, she loved him too much for that

"She is not going to hurt you" she said reassuringly "I'm not going to let her" she said with more force as she saw the disbelieve clouding her sons eyes

"She's hurt Archie" Henry said in a sad tone "what if she wants to take me back" he asked as Emma came closer to him

"That's not going to happen"

"You don't know that" he said with anger, why couldn't Emma understand the danger they were in "you…"

"Henry listen to me" Emma said as she placed her hand gently on his face so that he would look at her in the eyes "I won't let her get near you, ok" she reassured him "if she wants you she is going to have to go through me first"

"That's what I'm afraid of" he mumbled in a scared voice

"Henry…"

"NO" he yelled "I don't want you to get hurt I…"

"Nothing's going to happen to me kid" she said trying to reassure her once again

"You don't know that" he said with a smaller voice "you don't know what she was like when she was the Evil Queen, you…"

"No you're right, I don't" she said with a smile "but you brought me here for a reason right" she said attempting to take a different approach

"What does that…"

"You brought me here because I'm the savior" she said "and that…"

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"Yes it does" she said "you know when you told me I was the savior I didn't believe you" she said with a sad smile "but then I broke the curse and the only reason I did that was because your life was in the line, then after I broke the curse I thought about leaving, about running away, but I didn't" she smiled "and want to know why"

"I…"

"Because of you" she said giving him a small smile "since the second you came into my life Henry I've only wanted one thing, and that's your happiness" she paused as she saw a small smile forming in his features "and if you think I'm going to let an Evil Queen, or whatever we will have to face in the future stand in between you and me then you are wrong"

"But Emma she's…"

"The Evil Queen" she interrupted him "and I'm the savior" she smiled, feeling uncomfortable saying it out loud "and if I recall a smart boy once told me good always won" she winked

"Emma…" he said but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Pongo? What is it" she said as she opened the door and felt the color leave her face "Archie"

"Hi" Archie said as he invited himself into the house

"What happened" Emma asked

"It was Cora. She kidnaped me" he said and with that Emma felt relief and embarrassment surge through her, Regina didn't do it

"Archie" Henry came rushing in

"Henry. Oh" Archie said as he pulled the boy into a hug

"Henry" Emma said slowly "we were wrong, Regina didn't do it"

"I knew it" Henry said, both happy and sad at the fact that he had doubted his mother "maybe we should let her know"

"Yeah" Emma said a little embarrassed "but something tells me, either way we're going to pay the price"

"Why" Henry asked a little confused

"She wanted to change and at the first chance we got we blamed her" Emma said sadly "and now her mother's back"

"Cora" Henry said in understanding

"Yeah" Emma said "and let me tell you kid, that woman is a handful"

"Yeah, I know"

"How"

"The book" Henry said

"Right, I should borrow that" Emma said with a small smile

"I thought you'll never ask" Henry said as he walked to the stairs

"Henry" Emma said before he could disappear "I'll protect you" she smiled "and if there is anything I can do for Regina, I will"

"Thank you mom" he said as he disappeared into the room

"You are welcome kid" she mumbled as a smile appeared on her face, he had called her mom once again and that was something she'll never get used to hearing


End file.
